


A Remedy to Boredom

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Merry Smutmas Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A potion forces Charlie and Draco to be together, to the frustration of family and friends.





	A Remedy to Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Merry Smutmas 2006.

_Together with their parents,_  
Hermione Granger  
and  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
request the honour of your presence  
at their wedding  
on Saturday, the twelfth of July  
two thousand and eight  
at six o'clock in the evening  
at Forever Ballroom  
Diagon Alley, London 

* * *

Charlie walked to the open bar and ordered another drink. He raised his glass to the blond sitting next to him. "Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco answered, raising his own glass. "Most boring wedding of the decade, if I do say so myself, but then these are the Weasel and Granger, what else should we expect."

"You didn't have to come," Charlie answered without animosity.

"I've been to all the previous Weasley weddings. It's my punishment for becoming friends... well not enemies with you lot. Eleven years of purgatory." Malfoy had become friends with Ron, and no one could explain how and why, but to everyone's annoyance, the bickering between the two hadn't stopped, and too often, it extended to those around them.

"This non enmity saved your arse and your family's," Charlie answered, before he took a sip of his drink. 

"Except my father's." Draco shook his head. Eleven years had passed from the day he'd left Hogwarts, eleven years since he'd joined Potter's side, ten years since Voldemort and his father had died, but he still felt the pain when his father was mentioned. "Old news," he said with a sad smile. He motioned the bar keeper, ordered two more drinks, and slid one towards Charlie. "When do I end my calvary and attend your wedding?"

Charlie sniggered. "Your penitence is officially over, Malfoy, because I'll never get married."

"So the rumours are true," Draco said, turning towards Charlie, looking at him as if it were the first time he had seen the man.

"Should I believe everything they say about you?" Charlie asked, with a smile.

Draco got off the stool, landing between Charlie's legs. "Oh yes, the rumours are all true, even if you only get to read the tame version." He leaned in and whispered in Charlie's ear. "We could make this party more interesting. I'm going to the toilet." He pulled back, and smirked at Charlie. "Join me." Draco picked up his glass and walked off without waiting for an answer.

Charlie drained the green drink in front of him and followed the blond. The moment he walked in, he heard a spell locking the door. One arm snaked around his neck, the cold glass that Draco was still holding resting against his cheek, a hand fumbled with the buttons of his robe, opening it enough for a hand to slip inside, and for slim, delicate fingers to close around his cock, sliding furiously, almost painfully until he was hard and leaking. Lips pressed against his, stopping any discussion. 

The silence of the room was broken by heavy breathing and Charlie's own fumbling with Draco's robe. There were no words, no tokens of affection. Each kiss was hungrier than the one before, teeth scraping tender skin, tongues fighting for dominance, hands moving deftly without rest. It was fast, and impersonal, and terribly exciting. Charlie came first, his orgasm taking him completely by surprise, and fought to keep his hand moving until he felt Draco go slack against him.

After a heart beat, Draco drew his head back and smirked. "Well, well. This was certainly different from the other Weasley weddings." He stopped Charlie before he could wipe his hand, and rubbed their hands together, their come mixing. He licked the come before bringing his hand to Charlie's lips.

The redhead stared for a moment, but then smiled. "You're one sick puppy, Malfoy," he said before sucking Draco's finger into his mouth.

"I don't like boring," Draco answered. With his arm still around Charlie's neck, he drank his cocktail, before offering the rest to Charlie. He went to the sink, rinsed his hands, and then retied his hair with his leather thong. He went to the door, stopping for another kiss. "This has been interesting... see you around, Weasley."

Charlie grinned. "I'll let you know if I get bored again."

"You do that." With a swirl of his robe, Draco left the room.

* * *

Draco came through the fireplace, and ran to the bathroom where he promptly emptied his stomach. Again. When he was done, he went to the sink to wash his hands and rinse his mouth. However, he didn't miss the opportunity to glare at the two reflections in the mirror.

"When I said that you could use the Floo in an emergency, I didn't mean this, Malfoy," Ron said.

"It's your bloody fault," Draco replied.

"I don't know what your delusional mind is coming up with, _this_ time, and I don't care. I'm on my honeymoon, so get the hell out of here," Ron said, arms crossed in front of him.

"Please, everyone knows that Granger has to finish her research on House Elves and won't go anywhere until it's submitted to the Ministry." Draco dried his hands and face and turned to stare at Ron and Hermione. "What did you do?"

"Draco," Hermione started calmly. "Why don't you tell us what is going on? You don't look so well. Maybe we can help."

"Maybe? Maybe!!! You did this. I don't know how or why, but it's your fault. I've been sick since your bloody wedding," Draco said, rather loudly. 

"Maybe you drank too much." Ron was quick enough to avoid Hermione's hand from connecting with his arm. He was not quick enough to avoid being pushed against the door by Draco.

"I did not drink too much, Weasel. I'm twenty eight and I very well know how much I can drink. Something happened at your wedding."

Hermione rested a hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, we can't help you until you tell us what's wrong." She put a hand on Draco's back, watching for any sign of tension, but Draco looked too exhausted to complain that she was touching him. "Let's sit down." She glared at her husband as she walked past him, leading Draco to the couch. "All right, tell us what happened."

"I don't know," he said, trying to stay calm, but failing. He had tried to keep this from his family, to minimise his symptoms, but it was becoming harder and harder, and he needed answers. "It started after I left the wedding reception. It was only a dull ache, and with each day it's gotten worse, and now... now I can't sleep, can't eat, I spend my day with my head on the toilet."

"Not a word," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. She turned to Draco again. "Maybe it's just a virus, you know, stomach flu. It doesn't have to be magic." Draco and Ron's heads both snapped at the same time, and they gave her similar shocked looks. "Oh, you two," she huffed, "there are things other than magic."

"Well, the last time someone in my family suffered from a Muggle illness, she died, so I thank you very much not to mention that possibility," Draco snapped. "Besides, this feels like magic, and I'm sure your husband knows what it is."

"For the love of Merlin, Malfoy, you're paranoid. If I wanted you dead...." Ron threw his hands in the air. "Oh hell, I want you dead, but Hermione and Harry would kill me if I tried anything."

"You don't want him dead," Hermione said reasonably. "Draco, are you sure it's not a simple stomach ache?"

"I have two children; I know what a stomach ache is," Draco snapped, but then winced. He bent over, his arms going around his body. "This... fuck... this is magic."

Hermione turned to Ron. "Firecall everyone, start with your family and then we'll move to friends, and yes, I am serious. He's sick, and if something happened at the wedding, we don't know who else could be a target." She continued to pat Draco's back, half listening to Ron as he started with his mother. "How are the children?" she asked, trying to distract him from the pain.

"They're fine, Aphrodite is excited about-" Draco took a few breaths, before speaking again. "About Hogwarts."

"I can't believe she's eleven already. You never did tell us how you met your wife."

Draco fought to sit up and glared at her. "No, I didn't, and Catherine is dead, and it's none of your business."

"I wasn't-" Hermione sighed. "I was chatting, Draco. You don't have to tell me anything.... You look... Do you need the bathroom again?" She saw Draco nod, and she smiled at him, helping him get up and to the other room.

She never expected to have Draco Malfoy, on all four on her bathroom floor, but then after their sixth year, she hadn't expected that he would survive the war. The fact that he had was even more shocking than the fact that slowly they had become allies, and then friends. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Draco get up. "What?" she asked focusing on him, as he rinsed his hands and mouth.

"I feel better," Draco said, a note of doubt in his voice. 

"What?"

"Weren't you the smart one? I feel better... strange, but better. I told you your husband was behind this. He knows that you'll have his arse for this and fixed it." Despite his words, Draco didn't sound so sure. "I think... I need to go to the living room."

"Why do you need to?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." He looked towards the living room, but he had no idea what he was looking for. He stepped around her and walked out of the bathroom. 

In the other room, Ron and Charlie were talking. Charlie looked up the moment that Draco walked in. Their heartbeats sped without a reason, and Draco's steps quickened until he had his arms around Charlie, and they were kissing passionately.

"What in Gryffindor's name is going on?" Ron's voice boomed in the room, stopping the kiss, but neither Charlie nor Draco moved away.

"I have no idea, Weasley, but I'm feeling better," Draco said, his arms tight around Charlie.

Charlie looked at Ron, and nodded. "Me too. It's the first time since the wedding."

"I told you nothing happened at our wedding," Ron exclaimed.

"If you didn't do it, and I know you didn't, because you wouldn't hurt your brother, then there is one person who can help us," Draco said, looking at Hermione.

"That's a great idea, Draco," Hermione cut in, before Ron could protest again. "Ron, Firecall the Headmistress, and ask if professor Snape would be willing to help us."

"I will not have the greasy git in my house," Ron answered.

Draco smiled at him sweetly. "Having your brother and me snogging in your house is so much better."

Ron groaned. "Fine, but only because this is-"

"Absurd," Draco concluded. "Yes, I know, but Severus will find a cure for whatever this is."

"Charlie? Draco? Why don't you sit down? Not that I mind, but..." Hermione cleared her throat. "You're practically having sex standing up."

Draco closed his eyes. When had he started rubbing against Weasley? He didn't know, but it took a great effort to stop. His eyes snapped open when Charlie whispered his name. "I'm all right."

"Yes, so am I," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "The nausea has stopped, but I'm not sure if humping you in public is much better." He took Draco's hand in his, and walked to the couch. When he sat down, he pulled Draco on top of him. "Snape will find a cure." 

It was said with such conviction that Draco wondered if it was Weasley's attempt at making everyone feel better or if he truly appreciated Severus's skills. Draco didn't have time to question it, because Severus stepped out of the fireplace with consumed grace. He took a look at the two men on the couch, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you look at me like that. I didn't do anything," Draco said immediately.

"It seems that it started at the wedding," Hermione started. "Ron has been checking, but so far they are the only ones affected. Draco came here complaining that he wasn't feeling well-"

"Your mother said as much," Severus said, still looking at the blond.

"I feel- felt like crap, and then he shows up here, and we're making out, and we're fine. Not really fine, but it's not as bad, and it's getting better," Draco explained. "I don't make out with Weasleys!"

Charlie cleared his throat.

"What?" Draco asked, turning towards Charlie. "We _did not_ make out. A hand-job does not qualify as making out. It's not even sex."

"And what would you call it?" Severus asked, amused.

"A favour," Draco answered curtly. "Severus, please, let's skip the games, and tell me what's wrong."

"And how would I know?" Severus asked. "All right, let's see if we can make some sense of this. You and Mr. Weasley had... non sex at the wedding, and was that the only contact you had since then?"

Both Draco and Charlie nodded.

"Did anything happen during your _encounter_? Other than the obvious," he added before Draco could interrupt with another snotty comment.

Charlie shook his head. "No, nothing at all. We were alone, no hexes, charms, spells. Nothing."

"Did you take anything, perhaps? Potions?" Severus asked.

Again Charlie shook his head.

"Only those frilly cocktails they were serving. Truly, Weasley, haven't you heard of champagne?" Draco asked Ron.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you were drinking those cocktails?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Draco answered slowly. "Why is that a problem?"

"Have I not taught you better than this? First, if you paid attention, those cocktails have been served at _every_ Weasley wedding at which we've had the misfortune to go. Second, if you weren't too occupied with your prick, you might have smelt and tasted things other than alcohol." Severus rolled his eyes. "You never realised that they had potions in it, did you?"

"That's impossible," Ron exclaimed. "Who would have done such a thing?"

Severus raised one eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking that? The worst of Gryffindor was present at all the weddings. They have made hurting people their badge of honour, but of course, they weren't really hurting anyone. I believe they call them 'pranks'. Should I give you a list of all who could have done it or simply point you to the culprits? Although I'm disappointed in Granger's deductive skills. She should know who they are, considering that they are now related to her."

Ron groaned. "I'll call them," he said before Hermione could say anything. 

It took a moment before the twins stepped together out of the fireplace. "Oy, strange company you keep, little brother," Fred started.

"So many Slytherins," George continued.

"But why is Charlie sucking Malfoy's tonsils out with his tongue?" Fred asked.

Charlie pulled away reluctantly. "Because of you two, that's why."

The twins looked at each other, and grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about; we-"

"I don't know which one is which and I don't care, but stop playing the buffoons and tell me what you put in those cocktails," Severus said.

The twins grew serious at the same time. "We've tested the potion," George started.

"It only makes people who already have an emotional relationship to get-"

"Frisky with each other."

"But it would not make two random people fall in love."

"It's not a love potion."

"They aren't in love," Severus said. "They can't keep their hands off each other. Draco! Pay attention."

Draco glared at him, but took his hand away from Charlie's crotch. "Why don't you yell at them?"

"Could sex have changed the potion?" Charlie asked.

Fred sniggered. "Charlie, did you ever pay attention in Potions class?"

"Sex doesn't change the composition of a potion," George continued.

"No, but semen does," Draco said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Ron asked. "God, Malfoy, what did you do to my brother?"

Charlie looked at Draco, then at Ron. "He didn't do anything, and it was an accident."

Severus snorted. "Only you two could add semen to a potion and consider it an accident. Whose semen was it?"

"Both," Draco answered, "and we both drank it."

"All right, then the symptoms will be the same; that should help. You, get me a list of that potion of yours," Severus ordered, uncaring that one of the twins was already writing.

"Here," George said, handing him the parchment. "It... the added ingredient modifies the entire potion. It won't be easy."

"Severus?" Draco asked softly.

"From what I see, they've modified three potions and combined them: a lust potion, a bonding one and a love one." Both twins nodded at Severus. "With the extra ingredient, the balance between the three shifts, and the lust potion takes centre stages, but you'll still feel the effects from the others. You'll feel both an emotional and physical pull. The semen also ensures that the potion becomes permanent, so waiting is not an option. It'll take me some time to come up with an antidote; in the meantime, I suggest you make room for Weasley's things, he's moving in with you."

"Wait a second! Why am I moving in with him?" Charlie said, standing up.

Draco tugged his hand. "Because I come with a mother and two children. Do you have room for all of us in that tent of yours?"

"Besides, even a wizard with limited mental abilities can understand why flying after dragons is _not_ recommended when you can't even stand without holding hands with Draco," Severus hissed. "Go to your camp, get your things, and then get settled at the mansion. If I'm guessing correctly, the more time you spend together, the less you'll need to hold hands."

"Or make us gag," Ron said under his breath.

"For once, I agree completely with you, Mr. Weasley," Severus said. "I'll see you soon, Draco." Ignoring the others, he stepped into the fireplace and returned to Hogwarts.

Charlie rubbed his hands on his robe, hoping that a miracle would happen, but the moment their hands separated, he could feel his stomach clench. His hand inched towards Draco's. "I can Apparate us both."

Draco squeezed Charlie's fingers, and nodded. 

"Charlie-" Fred started.

"We didn't-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Charlie ground his teeth, his jaw tense as he looked at his brothers. He stood up, feeling Draco stand up as well. "I don't want to hear any excuses from you. I don't want any apologies. I want you to do what you can to help Snape, and now if you'll excuse me, I must move my things to Malfoy manor." 

Draco melted against Charlie when the man wrapped muscular arms around him. He rested his cheek against Charlie's as they Disapparated.

Somewhere out there, Malfoys and Weasleys were rolling in their graves.

* * *

It was dark when Draco and Charlie arrived at the mansion. It had taken some time before they had convinced the head of the camp that Charlie wasn't lying, and yes, they really needed to hold hands. After that, everything was relatively easy, and Charlie was able to take off as much time as he needed.

Draco led Charlie through the house, their hands still joint. Their sharp pain wasn't present anymore. In fact, he couldn't feel even a dull ache, but the memory of the past few days made him hold tighter.

"Father." A young boy came rushing towards them as they entered the drawing room. 

Draco ruffled the boy's hair. "Hello, Marduk. Aphrodite, Mother, you know Weasley."

"Hello," Charlie said, smiling at the boy.

Narcissa stood up, the silk of her robe smoothing out by carefully placed charms. "Mr. Weasley, I can't say it's a pleasure to have you in our home, but we have made room for your things in Draco's room." She looked at the small duffle bag that Charlie had dropped by his feet, and crunched her nose. "Muggle luggage, how quaint." She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. "Bring that to Master Draco's room."

"Mother, how did you-"

"Know? Severus Firecalled, and explained the situation. Imagine my surprise, when I didn't even know the true entity of your illness. 'Only a stomach ache, Mother', that's what you said. How could you lie to me? You're my only child and I didn't even know how sick you were," she said, cocking her head at Draco.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Draco replied.

Aphrodite approached them, and pushed her brother out of the way. She hugged her father tight. "I'm glad you're all right, Father. I was worried," Aphrodite said softly, before returning to the couch. She sat and smoothed her robe, but couldn't erase the frown from her face. She looked up at Draco, hesitating. "I hope the potions didn't make it worse."

Draco smiled at her. "They didn't. In fact, they helped tremendously, for a time. Although I was surprised to find them sitting on my nightstand. Uncle Severus will love to have you in class."

She smiled brightly. "I followed one of his recipes. That's why the healing potions were so strong."

Narcissa turned her head. "You knew about this, young lady, and didn't say anything to me?"

Aphrodite straightened her back and tilted her head as she glared at her grandmother. "It was Father's secret. If he wanted you to know, he would have told you."

"That's my girl," Draco said, smiling at his daughter. 

"Draco!"

"Mother," he said with the same haughty tone.

"Father?" Marduk started timidly. "Why are you holding hands with him?"

Draco dropped Charlie's hand as if it burned, but he couldn't help but lean closer. He'd never brought anyone home, he'd never let his children see any of his lovers, and now they were forced to see him with a Weasley. "I thought Uncle Severus explained it to you."

The boy shook his head. 

"He said that he needed to stay here because of a potion," Aphrodite added. "He said he'd explain, but Grandmother sent us away."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Draco led his son to the couch. "Thank you, Mother," he said with a fake smile. He waited until his son was sitting on the couch, next to his sister, and sat on the coffee table, knowing that it would annoy his mother. One got revenge however possible. Charlie sat next to him, and they both breathed easier as their bodies connected again. "All right, what happened is that we took a potion by mistake-"

"Father, you should know better than to drink an unidentified potion," Aphrodite started.

Charlie chuckled. "She sounds like Snape," he said leaning towards Draco. "What your father is saying is that we didn't know it was a potion. We thought they were cocktails."

"This potion requires us to... touch, and that's why we are holding hands, and it's why Weasley-"

"Charlie," the redhead said, winking at the children.

"Why Weasley will be sleeping in my room," Draco finished.

Marduk looked at the two of them, nodding slowly. "So... should we call him uncle like Uncle Severus?"

Charlie's eyes went wide, and he turned to Draco. "You and Snape?"

Aphrodite started giggling. "No, silly. Uncle Severus and Grandmother."

"For the love of Salazar, your children are impossible," Narcissa said.

Draco turned his head. "No, Mother, my children are telling the truth." He focused on his children again. "You won't have to call him uncle. This is different, Marduk. He's here because we have no choice, and while I understand that you have questions, I also vividly remember telling you that you should never tell anyone about what happens in this house. People will use any information they have against you."

Charlie frowned. "What are you teaching your children?"

"Reality. That's what I'm teaching them." Draco covered his children's hands with his. "What happens here must remain a secret. You should divulge it only if you must, and only if it gets you something. Remember this if you want to survive in Slytherin." And in life, he mentally added, but that lesson could wait until they had no Weasleys around.

"Yes, Father," they answered in unison.

"Good, now, off to bed you go. It's late, and you can ask more questions in the morning." Draco stood up, keeping a hand on Charlie's shoulder. He leaned slightly so each child could kiss his cheek, they said goodnight to Charlie, kissed their grandmother, and finally left.

"Did you really have to explain?" Narcissa asked the moment the door closed.

"Mother, please, I don't like this any more than you do, but we don't know how long Weasley will be here, and it will be easier on everyone if they know what's going on," Draco said calmly.

"You don't seem too upset," Narcissa snapped back. "If your father-"

"He's not here, so it doesn't matter," Draco hissed in a tone all too reminiscent of Lucius. "I've been in pain for four bloody days, and touching him makes me- it takes the pain away, so, no, I'm not particularly upset at the moment."

Charlie stood up, wrapping an arm around Draco. "You have to excuse the intrusion, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sure all of us would have preferred if this had never happened, but Draco and I have decided to make this as painless as possible for the children." He could feel Draco's eyes drilling into him. They had discussed no such thing, but Draco's anger was affecting him as well, and he needed to put a stop to it. "If you'll excuse us, we're still recovering, and it is late."

"We'll see you in the morning, and answer your questions as well." Draco slipped out of Charlie's grip, but held his hand as he walked. He stopped, and gave Narcissa a peak on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mother."

She reached out, and graced his cheek. "I care for your wellbeing."

"I know, Mother," Draco said softly.

"Goodnight, Draco." She nodded to Charlie. "Mr. Weasley."

"Goodnight, Ma'am." They left the room, walking through dark hallways that looked all the same. Charlie was sure that he would never remember how to get back to the drawing room, and tried to pay extra attention to the paintings and tapestries in the hope of making sense of this house.

"Why did you say those things?"

"Ah?" Charlie turned away from the walls, and focused on Draco.

"What you told my mother, why did you say it?"

"I don't know," Charlie said with a shrug. 

"There must be a reason you'd want to help me," Draco insisted.

Charlie sighed. "Besides the fact that you _should_ help others? Look, now that the pain is gone, I can feel... other things.... I'm not even sure how to explain it. I could feel you getting really upset."

"I felt it with your brothers, and with the head of the camp, and when that girl questioned your motives for leaving, and-"

"I get your point. I'm a Weasley, we tend to-"

"Get upset often," Draco said with a smirk. "Oh, I know all there is to know about the Weasley temper. Seeing how quickly I could make your brother turn red was a hobby of mine." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Do you feel the other emotions?"

Charlie nodded slowly. "My mind knows that I shouldn't like this. I should not be here, but-"

"But you feel content, sated."

"Yes," Charlie answered softly.

"I hate the fact that I don't hate it, how stupid is that?"

"It's not stupid at all. We have no say in how we feel; I think it's a pretty good reason to hate it." Charlie drew circles on Draco's hand as they walked. "I hate other things; I hate the fact that I can't kill my brothers, for example."

Draco sniggered. "I could help you find a way that won't be traced back to you, but I think we should wait until after Severus finds a cure."

Charlie laughed. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Good. Here we are." Draco opened the door and ushered Charlie inside. "What do you think? Is it big enough?"

"Jesus." Charlie looked around the room. On the right side, a couch and two arm chairs with a coffee table sat in front of a fireplace. On the near left corner two comfortable leather chairs were situated next to a round table. Each chair was lit by a torch on the wall. A book lay closed on the table. The bed was on the far side of the room. It was big, bigger than his whole tent, or so it seemed.

"Bathroom is on your left, and the other door is the closet," Draco said.

Charlie took a quick look. "Fuck!"

"Profanities and blasphemy at once, care to explain?" Draco asked, amused.

"This room is bigger than the Burrow," Charlie said, still starting at the room.

"I'm glad you approve, considering you're the only man to have ever seen it." Draco raised an eyebrow when Charlie turned to stare at him. "What?"

"No one else has been here?"

"Like you, I have no intention of settling down, and there is no reason for my children to meet the people I shag." Draco unbuttoned his robe as he spoke, and let it drop to the floor. "What? You're still staring."

Charlie crossed the room (it seemed even bigger now), and cupped Draco's face, pulling him into a kiss. Their bodies moulded against each other while their tongues danced around each other. Their pricks were already hard, seeking desperate contact.

"I want to fuck you," Charlie said, against Draco's lips. The world went silent, and when Draco pulled away, Charlie knew he had pushed too much. "But we don't have to... if you don't want to...."

Draco opened his night table drawer and pulled out a small glass phial. He pulled down his boxers, and then glared at Charlie. "Well, why do you still have your clothes on?"

Charlie grinned. He tore at his clothes, feeling suddenly like a teenager at his first experiences, unable to wait even an extra minute, and in no time he was standing naked in front of the bed. There was this craving building inside him, consuming him in a way that he had never experienced before.

It didn't help that Draco still looked like a Greek statute in his perfection. The torch light made his alabaster skin glisten, and the shadows highlighted his muscles. Even in the faint light, Charlie could see that Draco's skin was free of marks, unlike his own body, always marred by burns. 

Draco smirked. "You like what you see. I'm glad." He rested his wand on his nightstand, and lay down on the bed. He spread his legs, watching Charlie intensely. He uncapped the phial, pouring its oily content on his hand. He closed his eyes, and he pushed two fingers inside him, sliding them in and out while his cock hardened in response.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, voice cracking at the sight of aristocratic fingers disappearing inside Draco.

"You're a bloody Gryffindor. Patience is not your strong suit on a normal day. After four days of this torture, I can't imagine you have any left." Draco pulled his fingers out, moaning softly at the loss, and then beckoned Charlie. "I bet you never imagined that I'd ask you to fuck me."

Charlie growled and jumped on the bed, covering Draco's body. "How the hell can you be so calm?"

"Years of practice." Draco's fingers closed around Charlie's cock, spreading the potion over the shaft. It was something he had created; it loosened and stimulated at the same time. He'd make a fortune if he decided to sell it. He pushed Charlie off and went on his knees. When nothing happened, he turned his head. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? You can't hurt me with this; it's one of the benefits of paying attention in Potions."

Charlie didn't really know what that meant, and he could honestly say that he didn't care. He pulled on his cock, once, twice, and then knelt behind Draco. He positioned his cock. The anticipation had been building within him, and it seemed too good to be true. He closed his eyes and began to push in.

It was tight, oh so very tight. He could feel the skin stretch around him, and it had to hurt no matter what Draco said, but then the blond moaned, and there was no trace of pain in his voice, relieving some of Charlie's concerns. 

It was a minute, an hour, a lifetime before he was fully sheathed. He tried to stay still, but his body was asking for more. When he moved, it was fast, faster than he had intended, and the fear of hurting Draco returned, but Draco was pushing back, meeting his every thrust with the same intensity, their bodies slamming into each other again and again.

Draco found Charlie's hand, and brought it to his cock, the two of them jerking him off in time with Charlie's thrusts. The bed shook, the headboard banged into the wall, echoing in the cavernous room. Sweat covered their bodies, the entire room was filled with the smell of sex, and their brains and bodies loved every moment.

Draco cursed, grunted, and gave orders; he talked non stop, talked for both of them, because Charlie didn't think his brain could do more than grunt.

"God... oh fucking God...." Then Draco was coming, clamping on Charlie's cock, squeezing it, until warm come filled him, washing away the last traces of discomfort, and then there was peace as they collapsed on the bed, Charlie partially lying on top of Draco. 

"I feel much better," Draco murmured.

"Me too." Charlie kissed the back of his neck, before rolling off. He stretched his arm, and his fingers draw patterns on Draco's skin. "My wand is somewhere in my robe. Will you clean us?"

Draco reached for his wand, and cast a cleaning spell. Another spell extinguished the torches. He returned the wand to the nightstand, while Charlie got under the covers. Draco settled next to Charlie, one arm around the man's waste, his head on Charlie's chest. "I want to stay near you. This is mad," he said softly.

Charlie brushed the long hair with soothing strokes. "It might be mad, but at least it's not boring," Charlie answered. He could feel Draco smile against his chest. Maybe, they might not only survive this, but enjoy it as well.

* * *

"Good morning." Draco entered the dining room with Charlie at his side. It was later than usual, but he had overslept, which he rarely did, but lying next to Charlie had proven to be a too great incentive. "Why aren't you at your flying lessons?" he asked his children.

"Luke couldn't come," Marduk said.

"His wife went into labour earlier this morning," Narcissa explained.

"How very inconsiderate of her! She could have waited until _after_ your lesson."

Aphrodite laughed. "You're funny, Father."

"I most certainly am not." He kissed the top of his son's head. "Stop spreading these lies and ruining my reputation." Draco kissed Aphrodite's cheek, and took a seat next to Charlie.

"You sound like Uncle Severus," Marduk said. "He's funny."

Charlie chocked on the juice he was drinking. He slowly put the glass down, and stared at Draco. "I've never heard Snape called funny."

"But he is," Aphrodite said. "He's very witty, and Father is too, if you know when they are ly-" She looked at her father. She saw his expression cloud at the mere idea of the word 'lying', and she grinned. "Exaggerating the truth."

Draco smiled at his daughter. "While children and young people like yourself can understand such subtleties, asking Gryffindors to do the same is an exercise in futility."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Charlie muttered without too much animosity.

"Eloquent as always, Weasley," Draco answered.

"Things seem to have returned to normal," Narcissa remarked.

"We feel better," was what Draco said.

"And he's back to being a right tosser."

Draco sniggered. "What? You expected me to remain as compliant and understanding as yesterday. I was sick, but I haven't lost my mind, Weasley."

Aphrodite watched as her father's hand and Charlie's got closer as they argued, until they were holding hands. She knew her father too well to say anything, but instead smiled at him, trying to show her support that way. "What kind of job do you do, Charlie?" Grandmother always said that misdirection was always the best defence, and she was right because Charlie stopped arguing and gave Aphrodite the biggest smile.

"I'm a dragon keeper. I work in a camp in Romania."

"Dragons? That's awesome!" Marduk exclaimed.

"Awesome? Where did you learn to speak like this?" Draco asked.

"He's been spending too much time with the Higgs children," Narcissa said in a huff.

"They are still pure-bloods, where are they getting these words? Cool, fresh, awesome, rich, and they are never used properly," Draco insisted.

"They have a telly," Aphrodite said. "It's a Muggle box that shows you images, stories. There are a lot of American programmes."

"I'm surprised that pure-bloods have televisions. Even my father doesn't have one. My mother won't let him put electricity in the house," Charlie said.

"Higgs spent the years during the war in the Muggle world," Narcissa said with distaste. "They are not proper company." She stared at her son as she spoke, and Draco could see the 'I told you so' written all over her face. 

"You shall stop using this language or you won't spend time with Geoffrey, are we understood? I will not have a child of mine speak like a Muggle loving commoner."

"Now, you sound like your father," Charlie said in a hiss.

"Did you know Grandfather?" Aphrodite asked excited. 

"We will not discuss your grandfather," Draco said coldly. 

"We never do," Marduk mumbled, clearly unhappy with Draco's edict.

"There is nothing to say." Draco took a bite of egg, but he'd suddenly lost his appetite. Lucius was not a subject he wanted to discuss around the dinner table. Or anywhere else for that matter. "Do you have any plans for the morning?" he asked his children, hoping to change the subject.

Marduk looked at his sister and then grinned. "Well, we were supposed to go flying, but since we can't... We could go see the dragons, couldn't we? I mean we get to do potions when Uncle Severus is here, and since Charlie is here...."

"You most certainly will not," Draco answered.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea," Charlie said.

"Excuse me? You are off, remember? There is no reason for you to go there," Draco pointed out.

"I'm also one of the most experienced people there. I've worked at the camp for years. I can still help even if I can't fly, and if we all go-"

"All? As in the four of us? I have work to do, in case you didn't know," Draco snapped back.

"You weren't planning to go until the afternoon, Father," Aphrodite said. "Please. If we go, I'd be the only student at Hogwarts to have been to a dragon camp. Imagine what people would give me for details about the dragons, and... and we can come to work with you after lunch. Maybe we could fly with the team," she suggested. "You know I need the training if I'm to join the team in my first year."

"First years don't join the Quidditch teams," Charlie said.

"Potter did," Aphrodite said, not as calm as before. She could be sweet, but she was a Malfoy and people didn't tell her that she couldn't do what she wanted. "I don't see why I can't do it, either, unless the Headmistress only allows Gryffindors to do it."

"Don't worry, Severus will remind the Headmistress that there is no rule against First Years playing. He'll also remind her that she allowed Potter to have his own broom, and when he does, you'll use your Tornado 2008," Draco said.

"Has she really got a Tornado 2008?" Charlie's eyes went wide. "That broom is made exclusively for the team."

"Yes, I know, since I own the team and I pay for those brooms." Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, Weasley, you don't truly believe that I would keep those brooms away from my children, do you?"

"You can't play fair, can you?" 

"You're accusing me of not playing fair?" Draco shook his head. "There is nothing fair at Hogwarts. Let me remind you that Potter was the one not using a standard broom. The entire school favours the Gryffindors; I'm just trying to give my children some balance. In addition, my daughter is as talented as Potter was _and_ she takes private flying lesson and she has trained with the team on occasion. She will get on the team because she is the best seeker they can find, and next year-" He winked at Marduk. "Slytherin will have an excellent chaser as well."

Both children smiled brightly and sat just a little more upright as they listen to their father's defence. "We'll make you really proud, Father," Aphrodite said. 

"I know you will," Draco said softly.

"We'll train extra hard with the team, but could we go to see the dragons?" Marduk asked.

Draco looked between his children, and the expectant looks on their faces. "Do you really want to go and see the dragons?" he asked, sighing. He knew the answer even before they nodded. "Weasley, are you sure they won't get hurt?"

"They'll be fine. We won't go too close to the dragons. They can still see them." Charlie grinned at the children. "They _are_ brilliant; they are huge, and powerful, and strong, and...."

"All right, all right, you sound worse than them. We'll go, but only this once." Draco shook his head, but then smiled at Charlie. 

"Thank you, Father," they answered in unison.

"Maybe you should put your everyday robes on," Charlie suggested.

Aphrodite looked at her robe, then at her brother's. "These _are_ our everyday robes."

"I should have known," Charlie murmured.

Draco exchanged an amused smile with his children. "Let's finish breakfast, and we can go." The wicked expression on his children's faces was enough to inform him that this would be a long day.

* * *

The day had been draining, and Charlie breathed a little easier when they were finally alone in Draco's bedroom. He took his clothes off, and laid them on a chair, knowing that they would disappear during the night and return the next day washed and pressed. The idea of house elves dropping in unseen and unheard unnerved him, even though Draco had reassured him that the elves would never betray their confidences. Charlie got into bed, holding the sheets up for Draco. The blond slid in silently. Charlie closed his arms around him, and sighed happily. "I was going crazy."

"Me too, but we spent most of the day without touching," Draco pointed out. "We might learn to live apart until Severus finds an antidote."

Charlie sniggered. "You're delusional, Draco. We didn't hold hands, but we kept brushing against each other, leaning into each other, and it still counts as touching."

"Can't you give me some hope?" Draco pressed his lips to Charlie's, moaning as a tingle raced through his body. "Maybe you should have killed your brothers. It wouldn't have helped, but I'd feel better."

Charlie laughed. "I know what you mean, but after the initial urge to murder them passed, I changed my mind. Azkaban doesn't really appeal to me. This house is much more comfortable."

"Naturally." Draco smiled. "I didn't know Gryffindors had a sense of humour that didn't involve body sounds and explosions."

"There is a lot you don't know." Charlie kissed him, a mere press of their lips, but it was elating. "We did have a good day, though, and your children are great. They are wonderful flyers."

"I told you they were," Draco said, smirking.

"They are even better than you said."

"Are you saying I was modest? I don't recall having ever been called modest." Draco's expression softened. "I'm proud of them. They have talent, but they work hard."

"I still can't believe the coach lets them train with the team." Charlie rolled his eyes when Draco raised his eyebrow. "Yes, I know, you're the owner, still...."

"I doesn't happen every day, and never during the winter when they have their school work. I wouldn't let them do it if it interfered with the team's training. My wealth is tied to their victories." Draco pushed his leg between Charlie's, shifting closer. "Still, it's good for them. If they don't score or get the snitch, it doesn't matter because they are playing with a professional team, but if Marduk scores or Aphrodite gets the snitch, they are ecstatic for days. It boosts their confidence."

"They certainly don't lack the confidence. You brought them up making them think the world revolves around them."

"That's the way I was brought up," Draco answered.

"There is something... I don't mean to tell you how to bring up your children, but-" Charlie took a deep breath, knowing that no matter how he said it, Draco wouldn't like it. "When you were in with Bullstrode, they asked me... they asked me about your father."

Draco tensed in Charlie's arms. "What did you tell them?"

"That I didn't know him well, and they should ask you." He felt Draco relax in his arms, and he pushed on. "You should talk to them."

"There is nothing to say. Father is dead, and there is no sense in rehashing the past."

"Are you mad?" Charlie brushed Draco's hair, long and flowing, just like Lucius Malfoy used to keep it. "I have six siblings and ten nieces and nephews. If there is one thing I've learnt is that children are mean. Aphrodite will be at Hogwarts in a month, and the children _will_ bring your father up."

"My daughter knows how to take care of herself, and how to answer cruel remarks," Draco snapped back.

"I'm sure she does, but she's also curious, and you've never spoken to her or to Marduk about your father. How do you think she'll react when she's alone? Don't you think that she'll start to wonder whether those children are right, whether you refused to speak about him because it's true? And Marduk will go through the same thing next year." Charlie traced Draco's lips with his fingers. "I can tell that you still love your father, and you must have known a man that the rest of the world didn't know. Your children need to know _that_ man before they learn who Lucius Malfoy was outside of this house."

"I don't like to talk about him," Draco said in a whisper. "I still miss him. I tried so hard to protect him, to save him, and... When he escaped, I thought I could convince him to leave the country with Mother. I knew Severus would protect me, and so would my Aunt Bella, but he refused to leave. He was convinced that Voldemort would win." Draco's grey eyes shone in the torchlight, and his voice cracked, but he refused to look away. "Stubborn, my father was so stubborn, and arrogant. He thought he'd rise to power again, and instead, I had to watch him die. He looked at me like he couldn't believe what was happening, and then he was dead- I know people hated him, but he loved me, and I him."

Charlie picked up his wand, and extinguished the torches, and after putting the wand back on the night table, he closed both arms around Draco. "Tell them, Draco. Show them the man you loved."

"Maybe... I don't want to discuss it anymore, not tonight."

"Okay." Charlie kissed him, and he could feel the sadness and love pouring from Draco, and he wished that he could say more, could say something in favour of Lucius Malfoy, but he couldn't. Instead he let his hands and lips talk for him, moving over Draco's body, arousing him, loving him, slowly bringing him to his orgasm.

Silence reigned in the room, and Charlie didn't break it as Draco slid under the sheets, and took Charlie in his mouth, sucking with desperation. Already aroused from the ripples of Draco's orgasm, Charlie closed his eyes and surrendered to the pleasure building inside him, until he was coming in Draco's mouth.

Draco licked him clean, and then stretched up, and settled against his chest. Charlie covered Draco's hand with his. "Good night." Draco kissed his chest in answer before settling for the night.

* * *

"How do I look?" Aphrodite asked as she stepped into the drawing room. She was wearing a silk, blue dress robe. The collar, sleeves and hem were trimmed with white lace. Her long, blond hair was pinned up on the sides, and flowing in the back.

"You look fine," her grandmother assured her. "Marduk, come here, and let me fix your collar."

The boy was wearing a charcoal robe, made of silk, like his sister's. It had a high collar, but one side was bent at the moment. Narcissa smoothed it out, before spinning the boy around, and tying his hair at the nape of his neck with a grey, leather thong. "All right, you are ready to go." She looked up at her son, who was wearing a similar robe, only in dark green. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm certain it's an extremely horrid idea, but they are having a party for Potter's and his wife's birthday. They were merciful enough to have one party for the two of them since their birthdays are less than two weeks apart. Charlie needs to attend, considering that said wife is his sister," Draco said without conviction. He had spent over an hour trying to convince Charlie that they could stay without each other for a few hours. After two weeks, they had yet to separate, but Draco was willing to endure a few hours of discomfort. It would never be as painful as being at the Burrow. This was not a formal party; there were no other rooms to hide into, no other people to talk to. This was a party at the Burrow with every Weasley present.

"It won't be that bad," Charlie said with a grin. "We go, we eat the cake, we wait until the gifts are opened, the children play, and then we come home and go to bed. It's not torture."

"That's what you say now," Draco muttered under his breath. "Okay, let's go. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back. Aphrodite, come here. Marduk, get close to Charlie." He wrapped an arm around his daughter, and waited for Charlie to Apparate with Marduk, before doing the same.

The Burrow was already a war zone, and Draco had been in war zones, so he could attest to the chaos. Ten children, of different ages, but all with various stains on their clothes, were playing outside. Aphrodite crunched her nose at the sight, and Draco was relieved to know that his children understood that getting dirty was not acceptable.

Charlie opened the door without so much as a knock, and stepped inside. "Hello, everyone. We're here."

Draco ushered his children inside and nodded towards Potter and his wife. 

"Happy birthday," Aphrodite said as she handed Potter his gift. Marduk did the same with Ginny.

"At least they have some manners, Malfoy," Harry said.

"You mean, unlike you," Draco snapped back.

Charlie put a hand on Draco's back. "Aphrodite, Marduk, why don't you go play with the other children?"

Aphrodite looked at him, wide eyed. "Do you mean that we should go _outside_ with _them_?"

Draco turned his head to look at Charlie. "That's probably _not_ a good idea."

"They're just going to the garden. What's the worse that can happen?"

"You've got to be joking, right? I went to a wedding and brought home a permanent attachment, if you remember," Draco answered.

"It'll be all right. Let them play for once."

"You don't think I let them play, now? Have you considered that my children don't like to play like... like a bunch of dirty brats who look more comfortable in a pigsty?" His answer was uncalled for, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. The fact that Charlie was criticising his parenting skills only made matters worse.

"Good to see that you've not changed, Malfoy," Ron said from across the room.

"Maybe, they'd like to play Quidditch," Angelina Johnson, now Mrs. Fred Weasley, said before things could escalate. She looked at Draco. "They won't get hurt. There's a field around the house, they can't fly more than a certain height, and the snitch won't get past the barrier."

Draco could feel the excitement radiating from his children. It was the same one he felt when he thought he could humiliate Potter. 

"I think we'd be all right," Aphrodite said gently.

"Yes, Father. We'll be careful," Marduk added.

Draco had seen his son go head to head with professional players, trying to knock them off course, despite the fact that they were bigger, faster and trained. Marduk's idea of careful didn't reassure him much. "If there are extra brooms, and if you promise not to get hurt-" He couldn't care less if anyone else got hurt.

"Of course, there are extra brooms here," Katie Bell, aka Mrs. George Weasley, said.

Draco looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley, covered in flour and eternal optimism was talking to her husband. The cursebreaker was petting his wife, Fleur, as if she were some rare animal. There was Granger and the Weasel, Potter and the Weaslette, Angelina and Fred, Katie and George, even perfect Percy with his wife Penelope. Predictable bores, the lot of them. He looked at Charlie who was giving Aphrodite and Marduk two brooms, and smiled. At least one Weasley didn't fit the mould.

Charlie looked over and caught Draco's eye. He waited until the children were outside before approaching Draco. "That smile bids no good. Whatever evil plan you have, please wait," he said in a whisper.

"You know me so well." Draco chuckled. "However, my children are the ones with the evil plan, and I was simply thinking that if I'd have to be tied to one of your brothers or your sister, I would have killed myself."

"I doubt any of them would have had sex in a toilet."

"Their loss." Draco took Charlie's hand, and dragged him around the table, and found a seat by the window. He had no intention of leaving his children unsupervised when surrounded by Weasleys.

"So how are you, boys?" Molly said.

Draco tensed the moment he realised that she was talking to him. No one called him 'boy', no one since that scaly monster had died. Charlie interlaced his fingers with his, and Draco forced his jaw to move. "Other than the fact that two of your sons forced us to be together day and night, we are perfectly fine, Mrs. Weasley, and how do you do?"

Charlie bit his lip to stop from laughing. Draco's tone and his mother's taken aback expression were priceless. "We're okay, Mum."

"I bet," Harry muttered. 

"Do you watch him do nothing all day?" Ron asked.

Charlie nudged Draco's foot under the table, hoping that the blond would not rise to the bait. "We've been pretty busy, actually. We've gone to the camp a few times. The children had a ball there. There's dinners, and Draco's job. I love watching a real team train, not like at Hogwarts."

"Oh, speaking of the team, the league has its annual party in two weeks. We need to get you a new robe," Draco said.

"I have clothes, Draco."

Draco waved his hand. "I know you do, but when I go I represent the team, and since you're with me- The team has its official dress robes. We'll have to get you one."

"Okay, but I'm not wearing it at the games."

"Of course you will, unless you don't want to sit with me."

"What games?" Ron asked, his interest having been piqued by the mention of Quidditch.

"Draco has a box-"

"I have the owner's box at all the Tornados games. We're playing the Cannons next," Draco explained.

"You have your own private box, then, and how many people can go there?" Ron asked.

"Thirty people," Draco answered.

"Small for a box," Fred said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "One, the seats are bigger than in the regular boxes, and two, the entire back row is missing. It's replaced by tables and refreshment, but what would you know about exclusive boxes?" 

"And can you bring anyone you want?" Ron continued.

"Weasley, if you want an invitation, stop going around, and ask." 

"You'd invite me?"

"If you beg enough," Draco said with a smirk. He turned and looked at Charlie. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Draco sighed.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered.

"I have seven free seats for the Cannon games. I'll give the stadium security your name, bring whom you like." Draco looked at the twins, and smiled sweetly. "I'd ask you to join us, but I know you'll be busy trying to find an antidote."

"Bugger off, Malfoy," George said, without too much animosity.

"Sorry, Weasley, the only buggering is done with your brother, thanks to you."

"Harry, you'll come with us, right?" Ron asked, ignoring the argument. He didn't want to hear about sex, especially when it involved Charlie and Malfoy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He doesn't invite me, his own sister."

"Hey, Ginny, would you like to come with us?" Ron said with a grin.

"You're just trying to get Harry to come with you," Ginny answered. 

"You're never happy, are you?"

"Someone can have my seat," Hermione said. 

"But Hermione?" Ron said.

"What? I need to finish my research, and it's the Cannon. They haven't won any of the games we've watched."

Draco sniggered. "We always knew who the brain of your little outfit was."

The door banged opened, and a child, about seven, entered the room. "Maman, dad, Fabian is fighting." 

Draco looked out the window, and his children had their (very illegal) wands pulled out. He didn't wait to hear more. He ran out the door, pushing the boy aside as he went outside. He heard steps behind him, but he didn't pay any mind. 

When he reached them, his children looked a mess. There were leaves and sticks in their hair. Their robes were dirty and ripped. "What is happening here?" he said coldly, and in his mind, he could hear his father say the same thing in the same tone.

Both of his children lowered their wands, but kept their eyes focused on the boy who had to be Fabian.

"He called Aphrodite a cheat, and then attacked her," Marduk started.

"Marduk tried to defend me, and his cousins got involved, and then he said that we're all Death Eaters, and we should have died, like Grandfather, and he cast the killing curse-"

"Or tried to," Marduk grinned at his father. "Aphrodite was faster."

The boy opened his mouth, and _brayed_.

"If he insists on making asinine statements, then he should sound like a donkey," Aphrodite said.

"And you were worried about your children," someone muttered behind him.

"Just tell her to reverse the hex, Malfoy," Bill said. 

"And teach her some manners, oui?" Fleur added.

Draco turned to face her, anger building up inside him. "Excuse me? That delinquent you call son called her a cheat, a Death Eater, and tried to cast an unforgivable. If the way he behaves is considered appropriate, then you were raised in some backwards stable off of some French village, where women are still impregnated by raping them. He's the one who needs to apologise, and quickly, before she forgets what hex she cast."

"All right, everyone calm down." Charlie put a hand on Draco's back, hoping, praying that his touch would help Draco relax. "He was wrong, but he's a child. He doesn't know what he was saying. It was only a p-"

"Stop! If you say prank, I will hex you. Last time your family pulled a prank, I went to a wedding and left with a lover, regardless of my wish on the matter. Your brothers have pulled prank after so called prank, uncaring of whom they humiliate, embarrass or hurt in the process. Some of their actions were criminal, but they got away with it, and do you know why? Because your brother kissed Potter's arse since he came to Hogwarts, and your sister gave him hers. So, don't even try convincing me that telling _my children_ that they should be as dead as their grandfather is a prank." Draco pulled away, and called his children, hugging them. "Aphrodite, fix him." He barely waited for her to terminate the hex before Apparating away with the two in tow.

"She was cheating," Fabian said, the moment he regained his voice. "She got the snitch too fast. I _know_ she must have done something." The other children nodded and agreed.

"She got the bloody snitch because she's that good," Charlie blurted out. 

"If they all agree-"

"Bill, you should learn not to interfere when you don't know what you're saying. In fact, you should teach your son not to insult people, when he's clueless." Charlie shook his head. "Not only are they talented, but those two have been taking flying lessons since they were four. They rehearse dangerous manoeuvres on a daily basis. In the summer, they train with the Tutshill Tornados, with the athletes that at the moment are first in the league. They are both so bloody good."

"Are they?" Harry asked, truly curious. Quidditch trumped everything else in his book. Even he recognised that Draco had been a great player, and a talented flyer. He couldn't begin to imagine how training would improve that talent.

"Yes, they are," Charlie answered.

"And do you think that justifies what she did?" Bill asked.

Charlie looked at his brother, shocked. "Are you mad? She defended herself. Your son is the one who tried to cast the killing curse."

"He couldn't have cast it, you know that," Katie said.

"That's not the point. He attacked them, and I doubt those children ever considered using their hands to fight. He accused her of cheating, of being a Death Eater, when Draco takes great steps to prevent them from knowing anything about the war, and yet you think it's perfectly all right." Charlie shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I have to go."

"After the cake." Molly's voice cut among the chaos of voices. "Come on, we'll cut it right now, and you can bring some to Draco and the children. C'mon, hurry up." She ushered everyone in, and brought two cakes out.

Charlie was glad that Molly directed everything, and in a few minutes, they had blown the candles, taken pictures, and sang off key. 

"Help me bring the cakes into the kitchen and we can cut them," Molly told Charlie.

He eyed her, but followed her with one of the cakes. He put it down on the worktop. "Whatever it is, Mum, make it quick because I need to go."

"I understand that you wanted to defend those children, but you shouldn't have interfered," she said as she started to put pieces of cake on the plates.

"Fabian was wrong," Charlie insisted.

"It doesn't matter. Children fight, then they make up. It's normal."

Charlie sniggered. "Obviously you don't know those children."

"Please, remember your brother and Malfoy?"

"They are still arguing, Mum!"

"No, they are not. They pretend to, but then they invite each other's to parties, to dinners, now to games. It's something they do, but they are friends in their own way. They moved past their fight, because theirs were childhood arguments."

Charlie snorted. "You must be dreaming. They put up with each other because of Hermione and Harry."

"But when the adults fight," she continued, without paying attention to Charlie's objection, "it's not that easy. Bill had no choice but to defend his son once you spoke up."

"So you're saying that we should let them grow up casting the killing curse left and right, are you?" Charlie pinched his nose. He was already feeling the effect of being away from Draco, and the argument wasn't helping. "I might not have children, but that seems the best way to raise murderers."

"That's right. You don't have children. I've raised all of you, and you turned out all right."

"Some might disagree," Charlie muttered.

Molly banged the knife on the worktop, and stared at her son. "What's more, those are _not_ your children. I understand the potion requires you to stay close to Draco, but it doesn't force you defend his family. Something that you should remember in the future, because when an antidote is found, your family will still be here, but those children will be gone."

She went around, and took his hands in hers. "You are _my_ son, and you are my concern. I don't want to see you hurt when the potion stops working."

"I won't be. I know they are Draco's children, and it's only been weeks."

"And yet you feel the need to defend them against Bill. You've never said a word against Bill. Never." She patted his cheek. "I know I've nagged you about settling down, children, but this isn't the answer."

"If you're waiting for me to get married-"

"I want you happy, Charlie, but I can't see how Draco Malfoy will do that."

"He already does, and I don't care if it's the potion talking. At the moment, I'm happy, and I will deal with the consequences when this is over." Charlie kissed her cheek. "I _need_ to go."

"All right, here." She cut a big piece and put it on a tray. "Take this to them."

"Thank you." He took the cake, and went to the living room. He approached Bill. "I-"

Bill shook his head. "It's all right, Charlie. Everyone made mistakes today. We'll figure it out when you're better. Now, go. I can see you itching to go."

Charlie grinned. "Yes, it's time to go touch a certain blond. Goodbye, everyone," he said louder.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Ginny asked.

He shook his head. "I can feel the pain returning."

"It's all Malfoy's fault," Ron said.

"He's not the one that made the potion," Charlie answered, staring at the twins. "Goodbye." He didn't wait for any more comments, and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

The vestibule was dark, and no house elf met him. Draco had said that he had changed the wards so that Charlie could come and go as he pleased, but he'd never tested them, had never attempted to go anywhere without Draco. Considering the way he was feeling, it wasn't something he was looking forward to trying again in the future.

Charlie went to the drawing room. The door was ajar, and he could see the children sitting on one side of the couch. Their long hair was wet, and they were wearing different clothes. Draco was sitting on the other side of the couch, an empty space between them.

"We didn't cheat, Father," Aphrodite said. "Honest."

"I know, and that's not why I wanted to speak to you. It's time you knew about the war, and the Death Eaters, and even your grandfather." Draco turned his head towards the door. "I can feel you, you know? The pain dimmed when you arrived. You can sit with us, and make it a little easier."

Charlie could feel his face burn from the embarrassment as he stepped inside. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you. Mum sent cake." He set the plate on the coffee table.

Draco scowled. "Do you think I'll eat anything coming out of your house again?"

Charlie smiled. "No, but it was easier to take the bloody cake than to argue with my mother." He nudged Draco's shoulder. "Scoot over." He sat between Draco and the armrest. Draco sagged against his chest, as he closed his arms around the blond. "Mmm, this feels much better." He opened his eyes and saw Aphrodite and Marduk starting at them. "Sorry, it's just hard to be away from your father."

"We know," Aphrodite said, while Marduk nodded. "Father was about to tell us about grandfather."

"I heard." He turned his head toward Draco. He really couldn't see the blond, they were so close, and his lips were brushing against Draco's neck. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "You were right; it's time that they knew." He closed his eyes. He'd spent years trying to forget, and now he was forced to remember. He looked at his children again. "Father ... he was a proud man, and a pure-blood. He believed that Muggle-borns and half-bloods shouldn't be part of our society, because of that he joined Voldemort. From the little I know, it was different back then. This was before the murders, before the attacks, but by the time those started, it was too late for him to get out. Those who tried died.

"When Potter stopped Voldemort the first time, Father claimed that he'd been under the Imperius, and was set free. I don't think he was, but he was still forced."

"But couldn't he have said no?" Aphrodite asked.

Draco smiled, and reached to touch her cheek. "Maybe. I was asked to do something to save your grandparents, and I couldn't do it, but I was very young then. However, if I were told to do something or you'd die, I'd wipe out everyone in our world to keep you two alive. I can't tell you for sure that it's what motivated your grandfather, but I like to think so. He really loved Mother and me."

"What happened when Voldemort came back?" Marduk asked, a frown on his face.

"Nothing good." Draco sighed. "Grandfather was arrested when he tried to stop Potter from obtaining a prophecy. He was kept in jail for eighteen months on charges of breaking and entering, and attempted theft. There was never a trial; I doubt there would ever be one. Father must have agreed, because when there was an attack on Azkaban, he escaped and returned to us.

"By then, I had gotten the mark." Sometimes it still burned, although Draco knew it was all in his mind. The mark and its effects had disappeared with Voldemort. "When I was receiving the mark, I thought... I thought I could save the world, save your grandparents, but that illusion didn't last long. Soon enough, I realised that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to fix things by working with Potter."

"You wanted to make things right," Charlie said gently. "You were very brave."

"I wanted to save myself. I was seventeen, Aphrodite was just born, soon after that, Catherine was pregnant again. I wasn't interested in the world; I was interested in my family," Draco said. 

"It must have been scary. I can't imagine being so young, with a wife and a child, the mark-"

"It wasn't scary. It was terrifying." Draco smiled softly. "When my father came back, I thought- I thought that he would solve everything. He was still a god in my eyes."

Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the emotions to dimmer. Charlie held him tighter, and after a moment, he was in control again. "We were all there during the last confrontation. The Order, the Death Eaters, the spies, anyone you can imagine. Aunt Bella- she was mad, but she was brilliant, too. She figured out that I was working with the Order, and wanted to kill me. Father saw her, called her, distracted her, hoping to stop her, but she killed him, right in front of my eyes. He died saving me, and I killed her in revenge. Even got a bloody Order of Merlin for killing my own aunt."

He leaned closer to his children, covering their hands with his. "I know people like to talk about the war in black and white, good and bad, but let me tell you something, everyone that was involved in the war, _everyone_ did something they aren't proud of. Potter, the greatest hero of all, killed another man. Maybe it was necessary, but maybe there were other ways to render Voldemort harmless. I don't know, no one knows, but no one cared. Everyone applauded when he was murdered. So when people tell you that your grandfather was evil, smile and tell them that at least he never murdered anyone, unlike Potter, and know that Grandfather did everything necessary to save us, all of us, because he loved us."

The children nodded, but Marduk was still looking at Draco with a frown. "Would you really kill for us... for me?"

It was Draco's turn to frown. "Marduk, I love you both, differently but equally. You are my son, my heir, and I would protect you against anyone. I would kill and die for you, just like I would do for your sister. Do you understand?"

Marduk nodded. "Can I hug you like she does?"

Draco was taken aback. "Of course you can, if you wish." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Grandfather had very old fashioned views. You kissed and hugged daughters, but rarely the boys. That's why I kiss grandmother and your sister."

Marduk looked from his father to Charlie. "But you hug Charlie now."

Draco turned his head, and smiled at Charlie. "I knew you'd be trouble."

"I'm good at that," Charlie answered grinning.

"Marduk, I... I get sick if I don't do that, but- Oh, never mind. Come here." He opened his arms, and Marduk dove into him. "Just remember, not in public."

"Of course, Father."

Draco kissed his forehead. "Now, it's time for bed. You'll have to get up early for your lessons."

"Goodnight, Father." Marduk kissed his cheek, then did the same with Charlie, and scuttled out of the room. 

Aphrodite stood up, and rolled her eyes. "He's such a child. Thank you for telling us about Grandfather, Father. Goodnight." She leaned and kissed him. "Charlie." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

"She looks so much like your mother," Charlie commented when the door was closed.

"It's the Black blood. You can see it in her gestures, and mannerisms," Draco remarked.

"Are you ready for bed?"

Draco nodded. "I was ready ten minutes ago." He stood up, and wrapped his arm around Charlie the moment the man stood up.

"I didn't know about your father," Charlie murmured.

"Few do. It wouldn't change anything."

"I know. Let's stop talking." Charlie kissed him gently, coaxing him into the kiss.

Having Charlie around had its advantages after all.

* * *

"You keep telling your daughter you will take her to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies. We're in the middle of August, and you still haven't gone." Narcissa stared at her son over the breakfast table. "I understand that having a man in your bed can get... tiring-"

"Mother!" Draco looked at his children, who seemed oblivious to the discussion. He knew better. They were probably memorising every word, only to bring it up later.

"I only meant that the lack of privacy and time can be cumbersome," she said innocently. 

"Of course you did." Draco shook his head. "All right, since it's Saturday, we can go today. How is that?"

Narcissa nodded, Marduk grinned, and Aphrodite looked at him calmly. "If you wish, Father."

Charlie sniggered.

"Don't start. You'll be forced to go from store to store with us," Draco warned. 

"If I survived dragons and the war, I believe I can survive Diagon Alley right before school starts. I've done it once or twice, in case you didn't know."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, but doing it as a parent is very different. I'll make sure there is chamomile tea for when you come back." Narcissa stood up and smoothed her dress. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going shopping with Violet Parkinson."

"Say 'hello' to Pansy if she's there."

"She won't be. No children for the day, or grandchildren. Enjoy the day, gentlemen."

Charlie watched her leave, and then turned to Draco. "Why do I feel like I did when we were getting ready for an attack?"

"Because you have some brains after all." Draco pushed his plate away. "All right, we'll Apparate there. I will not have my children walking around with soot on them."

The children stood up with contained excitement. "We're ready," Marduk said, grinning.

"Get your cloaks." Draco stood up and got ready. Before he could even fasten his cloak, Marduk was by his side, and Aphrodite took Charlie's hand. "Madam Malkin's is our first stop." With that, he Apparated.

Diagon Alley was crowed with people of all ages. Young people were running everywhere. You could feel the beginning of school at the doorstep. Unfortunately Draco could feel people bumping into him with every step, and it made his skin crawl. He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door and waltzed inside. 

"Mr. Malfoy, it's so good to see you."

"Madam, we're here for my children. They both need their usual winter wardrobe, and Aphrodite needs outfits for Hogwarts."

"Of course. We are a little busy at the moment, but I can take their measurement, and your elf can collect your wardrobe next week. Say, Wednesday."

Draco nodded. "That sounds perfect. Children." He raised his cane to the dais. "Let's make this quick."

Marduk stepped up, spreading his arms like a pro. 

"Father... there is something else I'd like," Aphrodite said as she took her place on the dais next to her brother.

"Yes?"

"It's-" She looked at the window, and then at Draco. "Something like that, perhaps?"

Draco looked at where she was pointing, and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "A Muggle frock? Absolutely not."

"Please, Father... everyone has one."

"That's true," Madam Malkin said as she took the measurements. "They are the new trend."

"Among uncivilised witches, no doubt." Draco shook his head. "Don't even think about it. When you get married, you'll wear what you like. Until then, my daughter will not show her legs like some uncouth Muggle with loose morals."

"She'll still be your daughter after she gets married," Charlie pointed out, chuckling.

"By then, she'll hopefully have acquired good sense and decency," Draco answered with a smile

"All done. I shall have it ready for you on Wednesday. And if you change your mind about the dress-"

"Fear not." Draco followed her to the counter and paid her. "Next stop Borgin & Burkes."

When they walked outside, they were once again assaulted by the crowd. A touch, a brush, no matter how casual made him want to rub his skin off.

Aphrodite and Marduk stopped in front of the Quidditch store, looking at the window. Draco stayed close to them, mostly because it helped steer off other people. 

Charlie reached under Draco's cloak and rubbed circles on his wrist. "This was not a good idea. Your mother is a sadist."

"Quite possibly true." He took another step towards Charlie, until they were standing shoulder to shoulder, staring at the window. "I thought it was just me. I dislike people as a rule, but I'm told you Weasleys are fond of the commoners," Draco said with the hint of a smile.

"What can I say? I've been spending too much time with you."

"At least something good came of this." He moved closer to Charlie, until he was almost leaning against the man. It wasn't enough, but it alleviated the sense of distress. "We'll never make it through a trip to the bookstore." 

"There is a way-" Charlie laced his fingers with Draco's gloved ones. "Merlin, how can you stand there with gloves and a cloak is beyond me?"

"Are we discussing my wardrobe or this _brilliant_ idea of yours."

"Trust me?"

Draco groaned. "I'll get myself in trouble, I just know it, but...." He nodded. "I trust you."

"Children, let's stop at the twins' store. You can get some treats there," Charlie said, grinning.

"What are-" Draco started, but Charlie leaned close, his lips brushing against Draco's ear. "Trust me."

The absence of foreign touch, the welcomed contact from Charlie and the aroma from that cheap cologne that Charlie favoured made his breath hitch and his heart speed. "Very well," he said before moving towards the shop. Draco used his cane, another memento of his father, to push people out of the way. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were even more crowded than the street.

"You'd better come up with something," Draco whispered.

Charlie led Draco through the store. "Katie?"

"Hello, Charlie. You were the only one missing. Everyone is around here somewhere."

"That's nice." He looked around, hoping to avoid his family. "Do me a favour. Keep an eye on the children until we get back. Thanks," he called over his shoulder, as he walked into the back and ran up the stairs. "The twins used to live upstairs. Now they use it as a lab, and to keep some of their crap."

He opened the door, waited for Draco to come in, and locked the door. In the meantime, Draco laid his cloak on a chair, and rested the cane against the wall. Charlie opened his trousers, pushing the lapels aside. "Come here." His fingers went to the myriad of buttons, and he sighed. "I hate your bloody robes."

Draco rolled his eyes, and hitched the robe up. "It's that simple."

Charlie spun him around, and pushed him against the wall. A hand cupped one arse cheek. "I like your aversion to pants."

"You seem to have been infected with the same illness."

"It makes life more interesting." Charlie took his wand out, and cast a spell. "God, I love magic."

"Could you speed it up, here? I got my children downstairs."

"Yes, Master." Charlie pushed his cock in, feeling Draco's body open up for him. He grabbed Draco's hands, pinning them to the wall while he began to thrust in and out. Draco met every thrust, clenching around him. 

"Touch me." 

"Stop giving orders." Charlie dragged their joined hands to Draco's cock.

"I would if you did it right... fuck, this is good... the leather feels...mmmm..."

Charlie grunted as he pushed hard, slamming Draco against the wall.

"God- You're... improving...."

"Shut the fuck up, and come."

Draco lolled his head back, against Charlie's shoulder. "Kiss me." Charlie did, sucking on Draco's bottom lip, biting it, before kissing him again. Then he felt Draco tense in his arms, his cries muffled by the kiss, and then he came all over their hands, clenching around Charlie's cock until Charlie reached his own orgasm.

Charlie stayed were he was, resting against Draco until he could breath again. He pulled out, and turned around, resting against the wall. He looked over at his lover. Draco's lips were red and swollen. His right glove was covered in come. His hair looked a mess. The edge of his robe was stained. "You look gorgeous like this."

"You can't stand anything clean, can you?" Draco said amused. He reached for his cane, and pulled out the wand. Soon enough, the glove was spotless, the robe was clean and wrinkle free, and the hair was retied in a neat ponytail. Another wave of his wand, and Charlie was clean too. "Let's go, before your family injuries my children."

"They wouldn't."

"Let's not start this." Draco put his cloak back on, and walked downstairs, his cloak billowing with each step. He searched for his children with his eyes. He groaned when he saw them talking to the bunch of redheads. 

"I'm telling you, they won't hurt your children," Charlie said.

"You keep sneaking up on me."

"No, you never pay attention to me when people are around." Charlie smiled. "You don't see me as a danger, anymore."

"Don't flatter yourself. I view them-" He pointed to the twins. "As a far worse danger. Now, let's see if I can get them out without further incidents." He walked to his children. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Just five more minutes, Father. Please," Marduk said.

Harry laughed. "Last famous words. You'll be here for an hour, Malfoy."

"Maybe that happens with your children, but not with mine." He stared at Marduk. "Five minutes."

"Thank you, Father," he said, nodding, before resuming his search among different jars and boxes.

Charlie leaned against the counter, near Harry. He nodded to a corner. "You have fans, Draco."

"I always have fans." He turned his head to look at two boys, with a stash of books in their hands. Draco grinned at Charlie. "A little young for my taste."

"You like mature men, is that it, Malfoy?" Ron asked as he arrived with a child in his arms. He deposited the child in Harry's arms. "Your son was about to drink a love potion."

"I like mature men, and got stuck with your brother," Draco answered. "Is the whole brood here?"

"Bill and Fleur are the only ones missing. Their children are here, though."

"Oh, joy, the delinquent one is present. Should I cast preventive healing spells?"

Ron grinned. "Hermione is watching them. Not even Fabian and Gideon will go against her."

Draco looked for his children anyway, making sure they were no where near those two. He raised two fingers, mouthing 'two minutes' and both Aphrodite and Marduk nodded. 

"Excuse me... Mr. Malfoy?" one of the two boys asked timidly. "We... we're both Tornado fans, and we were wondering-"

"If we could get your autograph."

"Of course." As much as he hated people, Draco knew that he had to keep the fans happy, especially the young ones, the ones who bought the team shirts, the pens with the logo, and all the other crap that kept pouring Galleons into Draco's vaults. 

The boys had a Quidditch book each, and Draco signed them both. "Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy."

"You might want to keep those out of Potions," Draco said.

"Oh, yes, Sir. Professor Snape is... well..."

"Not nice," the other boy finished. "Although there is a rumour that he wants to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, maybe he'll finally get it."

Ron snorted. "That rumour has been around since he joined Hogwarts. Even taught it one year, but he still went back to Potions after the war." 

"That's because he loves Potions." Draco turned to the boys, smiling tightly "You must be Hufflepuffs."

"Yes!" The boys smiled brightly. "How did you guess?"

"Experience." With idiots who believed in fairy tales, he mentally added.

"Is that-"

"Harry Potter?"

Harry gave them a smile very similar to Draco's and raised his bangs, nodding.

"Oh, that's awesome," the first boy said.

"Well, bye." They waved and disappeared among the other shoppers.

Draco turned around slowly. "Aren't today's children amazing? Saving the world versus owning a Quidditch team. There's no contest obviously."

"They are kids," Charlie said. "Saving the world is an abstract, while their favourite team is very real."

"That's because they are Hufflepuffs." Draco shook his head. "They should know all the people who hold power. My father had me memorise the names of all the members of the Wizengamot and of Governing Board of Hogwarts." 

"That's because your father was a sadistic bastard," Harry pointed out.

"My kids know them too," Draco replied. He turned when he felt a hand that didn't belong to Charlie touch him.

"Did you enjoy the private visit of our store?" George said as he walked with a new box filled with tricks. 

"It was more a necessity," Draco said. 

"God, do we need to go out again?" Charlie shivered. "I'd rather stay here."

"You keep complaining about the potion, but you seem pretty happy. Maybe you don't want us to find an antidote," Fred joked as he arrived.

"Say that again, and I'll hex you," Draco hissed. 

"Fred, you don't want me to hurt you, right?" Charlie asked, with a too sweet smile. "Because you need to find a solution, and today isn't soon enough. We can't stand this."

Marduk, who had made his way towards the new boxes being carried by the twins, sniggered. "Liars."

"Excuse me." Draco laid his cane on his son's shoulder. "Turn around, and tell me what you've just said."

As by magic, Aphrodite appeared at Marduk's side. "He didn't mean that. Honest, Father, he never meant that."

"Since you're such an expert on what your brother thinks, tell me what he meant." 

Draco's voice was colder than he'd ever heard it, and Charlie stepped forward. "Draco, they're just-"

"Stay out of it, Charlie. Aphrodite?"

"He...." She fidgeted, and looked at her brother.

"I meant that you don't mind the potion, because you like Charlie." Marduk took Aphrodite's hand, squeezing it. "We know because you never used to smile, and now you smile all the time."

Aphrodite nodded. "You're happy, Father, and even if it's the potion, it's better than... than not being happy."

"You know nothing-"

Charlie wrapped an arm around Draco as he stood behind him. "Let it go, Draco." He saw the shocked looks of his family, and soon they would attract other people's attention. "This is not the time or place. We can discuss this at home."

"We?"

"You. You can discuss it with them." He kissed Draco's neck. "Come on. Let's get Aphrodite's books, and then we'll go home for ice cream. We deserve it. What do you say?"

"You're ruining my reputation."

"As a mean bastard? Nah, you'll just open your mouth again and remind everyone."

"Glad you understand." Draco looked around. "I think we've traumatised your family. Too bad they are still breathing."

Charlie chuckled. "See? You don't even have to try to be a bastard."

"Sod off, Weasley." He glared at his children. "Gather your things, pay, and let's get going."

"Nonsense." Angelina brought two bags. "Here, put what you want in there. Family doesn't pay here-" She raised a hand when Draco started to object. "Since my husband decided to make you family, it's the least we can do. Isn't that right, Fred?"

"Of course, Dear. They can have the whole store, if it keeps you happy." Fred smiled at her.

"If you could teach him to sit and stay, we'd be fine," Draco remarked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Aphrodite elbowed her brother.

"Oh, yes, thank you so much." He waved at everyone. "Can we go have ice cream now?"

"After Borgin & Burkes," Draco said.

"We'll be quick, don't worry." Charlie took Marduk's hand. "Goodbye, everyone."

A chorus of 'goodbyes' signalled their departure.

* * *

The late August sun was shining over the stadium, which was filling up quickly. The Tornados were on top of the league for the sixth year in a row, and the young and the old alike were falling in love with the team, showing up in masses even at games where a win was more than expected.

Draco was always there early, making sure that the fans saw him support their team. Today was not the exception. He was sporting the blue robe with the golden crest that the team had adopted back in the 90s, and after some teasing and a blowjob, Charlie wore his as well.

"All four of you with the same robe, how precious," Pansy said as she entered the box.

"You're just jealous because I look better in blue than you do," Draco answered while he kissed her cheek.

"You're both jealous because I look better in everything." Blaise came in with two children by his side, and one in his arms. "Dear, have you forgotten that they are your children, too?"

"But they love their father so very much. I wouldn't deprive them of the pleasure of bothering you for the entire game," Pansy said sweetly. "Charlie, I see Draco is keeping you around."

"I haven't gotten tired of him, yet" Charlie replied. He was actually learning to speak Slytherin. He'd even learned the names of Draco's friends, but he was hopeless with the children. The only ones he recognised were the Zabinis because of their exotic looks, but there was no way that he would distinguish between the Crabbes and the Goyles. Speaking of which, Charlie raised his eyes to see Vince and Daphne arrive with their two children, followed by Greg and Millicent and their three kids. He wondered if they were ever apart. If so, he still hadn't seen it.

"A Weasley with a sense of humour that doesn't include bodily harm, how refreshing." Daphne went around kissing everyone, before turning her attention to the kids. "All right, everyone get a plate with what you want. I shan't have you wonder around during the game." She eyed her husband. "You, too, and take Greg with you or Millie will hex you both."

"No, we'll let Draco do it for us. We all know that Vince and Greg won't hex him back. Sometimes, I wonder why they married us when they are truly in love with him," Millie said with a grin.

"Do you truly want me to answer that?" Draco drawled out.

"Not in front of the children, Darling." Pansy moved past him, touching his arse. "You know we can't resist you when you're mean."

"Bitch," Draco whispered to her. 

"That's why you like me so much."

Charlie shook his head. "You are weird, all of you. Why do you spend time together if you keep insulting each other?"

Everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "We're friends," Draco said after a moment of silence. "Besides, I'd rather have her touch my arse than feed me potions without my consent."

"You'll milk this for a long time," Charlie commented.

"Oh, until your brothers are alive, I would think, and speaking of brothers." Draco sighed as he saw the new arrivals. "Weasley, I had resigned myself to spend the day with you and your wife. I even expected Potter and your sister and her family. Did you have to bring that delinquent that assaulted my children as well?"

"Malfoy, stop picking on the boy," Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

"Potter, how predictable, still standing up for... mmm, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yes, criminals in the making," Draco said.

Charlie sighed. "Draco, please, nothing will happen, and Fabian will be good, won't you, Fabian?"

"It wasn't-"

"Yes or no, Fabian, or I'll personally take you back to your father this very moment," Charlie said.

"Yes, Uncle Charlie."

"Good, now, go get some snacks." He turned and grinned at Draco. "See, so simple."

"Please explain to me why your threats are more acceptable than mine."

"Because I didn't threaten to kill him, Draco."

Draco waved his hand. "Details."

"Look, it's Sirius and James." Marduk ran to the entrance of the box, and hugged the two boys. "Tonks, Remus, can they play with us? There is a Gryffindor, but we'll protect them."

"I was a Gryffindor," Remus replied, amused.

"Father does say that not everyone is perfect," Aphrodite replied. She took Sirius by the hand and led him towards the refreshments, where the other kids where.

"I see you're teaching your children house equality," Remus pointed out.

"They are well aware that all houses are the same, except Slytherin is better."

"Well said, Draco," Severus said as he entered with Narcissa. "Lupin, Tonks."

"Professor. Hello, Aunt Narcissa." Tonks hugged her aunt. "You look wonderful."

Narcissa looked at her, at the way she kept rubbing her stomach, the way she leaned backwards. "And you look pregnant again."

Tonks groaned. "How do you do that? We haven't told Mother yet."

"I think it's time, then. Look around you, how long do you think it will stay secret? There are even Gryffindors present."

"Like Grandmother, like grandchildren," Remus commented.

"Speaking of my grandchildren." She turned and addressed them. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Marduk rolled his eyes. "We saw you an hour ago." Still, he went and hugged her.

"I missed you for that hour." She kissed his forehead, and smiled at Aphrodite who was shouldered by Sirius and James. "Hello, boys."

"Hello, Aunt Narcissa," James said.

"Hello." Sirius looked at her, and then at Severus, frowning. 

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus asked gently.

"Aphrodite and Marduk call him Uncle Severus, and we call her Aunt. Should we call him Uncle Severus, too?"

Remus coughed, looking around for help from his wife.

"I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't like that," she said, turning red, including her hair.

"On the contrary," Severus drawled out, staring at Remus, daring him to say otherwise. "The name sake and relative of Sirius Black, son of Remus Lupin, and his other son named after the infamous James Potter calling me 'Uncle' is irony at its most beautiful. Such a shame that they aren't alive to witness such a moment."

"You're still a bastard," Harry spat out.

"You're still an imbecile," Severus snapped back. "That doesn't change the fact that the children may call me 'Uncle'." He turned to face them. "But not in school, do you understand?"

They all nodded. "Is it true that Aphrodite gets to bring her broom?" Sirius asked.

"She'll keep it in my room," Severus said.

"Really? That's so cool." James smiled. "Can we bring ours too when we start school?"

"I shouldn't know. You shall have to ask the Head of your House," Severus answered.

"Oh, but we are," Sirius said. "We'll be in Slytherin, with Aphrodite and Marduk."

Severus gave Remus an evil smile. "Are you certain? After all, your father was in Gryffindor, and your mother in Ravenclaw."

James shook his head. "We want to be in Slytherin with them."

"And you should be," Narcissa said. "After all, you are Blacks. Now, Severus, stop discouraging them. They should be in the best house, after all." She winked at the children, who were smiling brightly. "We should take our seats, the game is starting."

Charlie sat near the isle with Draco on his side. The thought of sitting between two Slytherins, or even worse a Slytherin and a member of his family, made him jumpy, made his skin crawl, and he needed to touch his lover. He turned his head to look at Draco as he laced their fingers together. "They're all strange," he said in a whisper.

"I know." Draco smiled at Charlie. "I just won't admit it in front of everyone."

"Where's your courage?"

"I lent it to a Gryffindor." Draco turned his attention to the game, but he was still listening to Charlie. The game wasn't one of the most spectacular, and he knew it would end quickly. 

His players cut through the air, scoring as if they were alone on the field. The Cannons' defensive plays were easily countered. They were only missing the Snitch, and they could go celebrate.

"Look, Pritchard has seen the snitch," Fabian yelled.

"I can't believe we're losing," Ron complained.

Draco turned around. "Are you joking? The Cannons haven't won in decades."

"I know, but still...."

Draco shook his head, and returned his attention to the game.

"I'm impressed," Charlie whispered. "No insults?"

"I've learned never to argue with a fan, no matter of which team."

"Isn't he wonderful? He flies so well," Aphrodite said. "Can I marry him, Father?"

"I doubt it," Draco answered dryly.

"Can't you do something? Arranged marriages are accepted by pure-bloods," she continued.

"He's thirteen years older than you. You're not marrying him."

Charlie laughed. "You know it'd be easier if you humoured her. She'll forget soon enough."

"She won't forget." He turned his head, and looked at his daughter. "She said that when she leaves Hogwarts, she doesn't want to play. She wants to run the team."

"You can't let her," Marduk said. "You promised that the team is mine, and I don't want her running it."

"Neither of you is running anything until I'm alive. So unless you're planning my murder, there is no issue," Draco answered.

"I don't see why he wants the team. He doesn't care. He only wants to play," Aphrodite said. "He should find something he likes."

"Again, still not giving you or your brother my team," Draco repeated, his attention on the game. 

"I know what I want to do. I want to make films, like the Muggles, but for wizards." Marduk tapped Draco's shoulder. "Can you buy me the WWN?"

Charlie started laughing. "Yes, Draco, why don't you buy your son the WWN?"

Draco glared at Charlie. "I'm not buying you the WWN, however-" He turned to his son. "It's not a bad idea. I think we can buy a station if we can find a way to show images. We could air the games, and create things like those Muggle films and shows-"

"You're not seriously considering buying a station, are you?" Charlie stared at Draco. "I can't believe you're buying your son a station."

Before Draco could answer, the crowd roared as Pritchard dove, and caught the snitch before swerving upwards. He flew around the stadium, holding the golden ball above his head. Finally, he reached the owner's box. 

"Hi, Aphrodite." 

She stood, hands joined, looking down. She blushed when he spoke to her. "Hello, Malcolm."

"Another one for our collection." He handed her the snitch. "We'll have one hell of a party at the end of the season." He nodded towards Draco. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Great game, today."

"Thank you, Sir. Another three games and the title is mathematically ours."

"Hopefully, it'll be the _next_ three games." He looked at the way his daughter looked at the man, and resisted the urge to toss him out of the box without his broom. "You should go. The fans want to see their hero."

"Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy." He winked at Aphrodite, and was off on his broom.

"You might have to kill him," Charlie told Draco softly. "I'll help you."

"I know, and thank you."

"What's this thing with the snitch?"

"They are collecting all the snitches he has caught this season, and then plan to release them during the party we'll have when we win the title, and he's asked _her_ to keep them safe."

"I'm sure the twins have created something that will allow us to kill him without tracing it back to us," Charlie answered.

Draco sniggered. "It's a thought. Let's go home, where there are no twenty five year old seekers stealing my daughter's heart."

"You know we can't. She's been talking about today for days. She'll be off to Hogwarts in a week, and if you won't go to the party, she'll hate you forever, or until the next time you'll do something she doesn't like." Charlie grinned at Draco. "Besides I thought I'd stolen her heart."

Draco chuckled. "You haven't been twenty five in a decade." He leaned closer and quickly brushed his lips with Charlie's.

"What was that for?"

"Understanding." Draco squeezed Charlie's hand, before walking ahead. "All right, everyone is invited at the after game party." Another two hours with Potter, various Weasleys, and Pritchard, Draco needed to stay close to Charlie. He also needed a strong drink.

* * *

"She's only been gone half a day," Charlie said, losing the little patience he had. He never thought that September first would be such a horrible day for a parent. He rather imagined that his mother had a huge party the day she sent Ginny off on the Hogwarts Express.

"I know." Draco sat on the chair of his bedroom, reading a book, or pretending to. Charlie could swear that the man hadn't turned the page in hours.

"She'll be fine," Charlie insisted.

"Of course she will," Draco answered in an even tone.

Charlie plucked his pillow, almost punching it, before lying down. "Can we finally go to sleep then?"

"In a few minutes."

"I hate you."

"Feeling is entirely mutual." 

The tapping on the glass had Draco jump up from his chair. He opened the window, and Aphrodite's eagle owl swept into the room.

"Merlin, you were waiting for her owl, weren't you?"

"Of course not, and you won't be able to prove otherwise." He untied the parchment, and unrolled it.

Charlie laughed. "She has you wrapped around her little aristocratic finger, and from that smile of yours, I take that she was sorted into Slytherin."

"Where else would she be sorted?" Draco asked affronted.

"Oh, I know how much you would have wanted a Hufflepuff in the family."

Draco gave him a two finger salute. "She likes the school, and she likes the other girls in Slytherin. Seems she has made an impression with her Tornado 2008 and her stories about dragons."

"Wait until they hear her call Snape 'Uncle' and then they'll be terrified of her," Charlie commented.

"She knows better, although... I need to see if I can have some of the team members visit the school. The students would be thrilled," Draco said.

"And the fact that she'd personally know those team members has no bearing on your decision." Charlie patted Draco's pillow. "Get to bed now. It's late."

"Of course there is the problem with Pritchard. I would hate to have my star seeker killed." Draco got into bed, and immediately settled into Charlie's arms. "What am I going to do with her?"

"She's still eleven, Draco. She'll change her mind plenty of times before leaving Hogwarts."

Draco moved his head back so that he could look at Charlie. "How many boys shall I have to kill?"

Charlie chuckled. "I don't know. I think your reputation and Snape's are enough to ensure that their hands don't stray."

"It's not their hands I'm worried about," Draco muttered.

"She's smart, Draco, and she can hold her own. You won't have to worry about anything."

"I'm her father; it's my job to worry." 

Charlie sighed. "Turn around, c'mon. Nox." Having taken care of the torches, he spooned Draco, holding him tight.

"I don't feel like-"

"Shut up, and sleep, Draco."

Draco nodded in the dark. "It's ... convenient... having someone know what you feel."

"Sure is." Charlie kissed his shoulder. "Now, get some sleep. We have to get up early in the morning."

Draco closed his eyes, basking in the warmth coming off from Charlie. As he fell asleep, he wondered if the potion was truly responsible for the way they understood each other, but he thought best not to look too closely.

* * *

The bed was cold, and Draco turned towards Charlie, seeking his body and finding only empty space. Draco was suddenly awake. He wasn't used to being in bed alone anymore. He looked around the room, but Charlie was nowhere to be found.

"Accio robe." Draco put his robe over his nightgown. He snapped his fingers, and a house elf stood trembling in front of him. "Where is Charlie?"

"He go to kitchen. He take Master Marduk. Dinky say Master Marduk shouldn't be in the kitchen, but they doesn't listen."

"Charlie doesn't listen to anyone," Draco muttered, before Disapparating from his room, and Apparating into the kitchen. The worktop was a mess with egg shells and flour covering the usually pristine surface. Marduk was kneeling on a chair, next to Charlie who was stirring something inside a pot. "What are you doing up at seven o'clock in the morning?"

Marduk turned "We're making biscuits and hot cocoa."

"At seven o'clock? At anytime, for that matter."

"That's when they usually wake up for their flying lessons," Charlie said.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you, but his schedule has changed. Marduk has school, and Luke will come in the afternoon for the lessons."

Charlie spelled the spoon so it would stir by itself and turned around. "He's used to getting up at this time."

"And Aphrodite keeps me company, but today- I'm sorry, I don't know why I came to your room-" 

Draco frowned, and turned to Charlie. "What is he saying? It's too early in the morning for me to make any sense of this."

"He came to our room. You were dead to the world, naturally, and he was hungry. We came downstairs to make breakfast. It's not a big deal." Charlie ruffled Marduk's hair. "I remember when Bill went to school; it took a few days to get used to getting up without him."

Draco looked between the two, and finally understood why Charlie had said that they needed to wake up early. He had gone through what Marduk was going through, had known it would happen. Draco smiled at him. "Thank you." 

"No reason to thank me. I was having a lot of fun with Marduk, and we'll have the best biscuits on earth for breakfast." Charlie moved past Draco. Their hands brushed against each other, and Charlie kissed him. "We're almost ready here. Go get dressed unless you plan to have breakfast in your nightgown."

"I'd never hear the end of it."

"You need to move out," Charlie said with an amused smile.

"This is _my_ house. After Father's death, I inherited it. I don't see why I should leave. Besides, if I left, Mother would come with me."

"This is your house, she stays here, and yet you won't even sit around _your_ dining table in your dining room with anything less than a formal robe just to keep her from nagging you." Charlie laughed. "She's even worse than my mother, and I didn't think it possible."

"All mothers are a pain in the arse. It's just easier to appease them than to fight them." Draco kissed him quickly. "Keep playing house elf and finish breakfast. I'll see you in a moment."

"I bet you it'll take you at least half an hour to get ready."

Draco glared at him. As he Disapparated, he could hear his own snigger.

* * *

With each passing week, Charlie and Draco got more comfortable with each other and their routines. September turned into October, and eventually into November. The letters from Aphrodite continued to keep them informed about what transpired at Hogwarts, of her making the team, of how Severus had convinced the Headmistress of letting her use her Tornado 2008. When there were no letters, they were busy with Quidditch and the team. Marduk kept them occupied with his new found interest in Muggles. Eventually, being together stopped being a necessity, and became a normal state of affairs.

Routine bred knowledge and understanding, and after spending four months at the mansion, Charlie had learned that Narcissa only summoned Draco if she was planning something. What he couldn't understand was why Draco would go along most of the times. 'Draco, you need to throw a party', 'Yes, Mother', 'Draco, you should stop taking Marduk to the Higgs', 'Yes, Mother', 'Dear, you don't want to visit the Burrow, remember what happened last time', 'Yes, Mother'. "What does your mother want?" Charlie said as he closed the collar of his robe. "You know she wants something, right?"

Draco finished tying his hair, and shrugged. "I'm just happy that she didn't want it badly enough to come here while we were shagging."

"I don't understand you. You can be such a prick with... with everyone and then you're unable to say 'no' to her."

Resting his hands on Charlie's hips, Draco kissed him softly. "You have your parents, six siblings, and now in-laws and nephews. I grew up with my mother. Father was always busy, I was home with her, and with Father gone- If a few parties and some nagging make her happy, I'll go along with her."

"It's more than that, and you know it. She knows that you'll do what she says, and takes advantage of it," Charlie said stubbornly.

Draco laughed. "Of course, she does. She used to do it with Father. She tries with Severus, but he only humours her when he wants to. She's not stupid, Charlie. She knows that I go along because she doesn't ask for anything outrageous." He took Charlie's hand. "Let's go. For once I'm intrigued by her summon. She specifically asked for you."

"She wants to kill me," Charlie muttered. 

"Not in our house, she won't." Draco closed his arms around Charlie, and Apparated them right outside the drawing room. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course not," Charlie said with a smile.

"You're not that stupid, after all." Draco stepped away, and knocked on the door. It opened by itself, and Draco's smile died the moment he saw that his mother had a visitor. "Mrs. Weasley, how... unexpected. I hope everything is well."

"Mum? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, looking between Molly and Narcissa. "Is anyone sick?"

She shook her head. "Everyone is fine, except you," she added after a pause.

"Mrs. Weasley and I were talking-"

"That can't be good," Draco murmured. "Mother, you do not voluntarily speak with any Weasley, so why don't we skip the preamble and you tell me what is that you two wish from us?"

"There is no need to get snappy with your mother, young man," Molly said.

Draco smiled, like he usually did with people that he wanted to kill. "Madam, I don't appreciate people coming into _my_ house to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Maybe I should go home, and speak to my son in private," Molly answered.

"You are aware that it's not possible, unless your children have finally come up with an antidote." Draco took Charlie's hand. "If we're done, then we have things to do."

"Draco, what Mrs. Weasley is trying to say is that we don't know if you can be apart," Narcissa said calmly.

"We tried that, Narcissa," Charlie said. "It was horrible."

"Yes, I know, but it was three months ago, Charlie. It was only a few weeks after you took the potion. Severus said that as time went by, the need to be together would dim." Narcissa rested her joined hands on her lap. "You haven't tried to be apart since then."

"There is no need to try," Draco said coldly. "We can tell."

"Maybe you don't have anything to lose, but my son can't stay here forever. You're ruining his life."

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Let me." Charlie squeezed Draco's hand. "Please." Draco nodded, and Charlie smiled at him. "Mom, besides the obvious answer that Draco didn't cause this; I don't understand why you're worrying. You're the one who wanted me to settle down-"

"Not with a Malfoy, not if you are reliant on him-"

"Charlie doesn't rely on me. He lives here for free, but I didn't think sending a bill for room and board was necessary since he has no choice. Maybe I should send it to the twins since it's their fault, and they can afford-"

"Draco, you're going off track," Charlie warned with a smile.

"I'm lucky that you're around to keep me on track, then. As I was trying to say, Charlie doesn't have to rely on me. He has a job with the team, in case you failed to understand all the times we've told you already. He's been quite an asset scouting new players, and he makes more than he could ever make at that camp of his."

"And you could fire him tomorrow," Molly insisted.

Draco closed his eyes, and turned towards Charlie, resting against him. "Make her understand, please."

"Mum, I appreciate the fact that you worry about me, but you're overreacting. I'm fine, we're dealing with this better than we expected."

"You're never apart, son. How can that be good?"

"It is, and you'll just have to trust me, Mum. Regardless of what you think, I can decide what's best for me. Just because we don't agree on what's best, it doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

"You can't decide; that potion has impaired your judgment."

"She's right," Narcissa added. "It's not healthy. You haven't left each other's side for months."

Draco could feel the discomfort and pain coming from Charlie. He wasn't sure what had evoked those feelings, they felt too strong for the argument they were having. Still, he wanted them to end. He glared at the two women. "I will not have anyone tell me what is or isn't good for me. Voldemort was the last one to try. So let me make a few things very clear. One, we _can't_ be apart. I know, because when we are forced to be in different rooms for an extended time, and by extended I mean, an hour or so, we can feel the pain rise again, and only sex will fix it. Two, even if we could, we don't feel the need. This potion makes us want be together, and I'm not one to deny myself what I want. Three, we don't even know if there is an antidote. We could be stuck together for the rest of our lives, and I don't see how forcing us to be apart will help. Finally, I will not let anyone, not even you, Mother, tell me that I can or can't be with someone. Now, unless you can prove to me, and I mean prove not opine, that there is a reason why it is harmful for us to be together, I suggest you drink your tea and talk about makeup or whatever else you'd like to discuss, and leave us alone."

"Draco, you're being unreasonable," Narcissa said.

"No, I'm simply ignoring your opinion."

"Charlie, don't you have anything to say?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry you can't accept this, but we really have nothing else to discuss. Good evening." Charlie turned to Draco. "Let's go."

Draco nodded. "Mother, Mrs. Weasley." He Apparated them back to the bedroom. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." Charlie jumped on the bed, propping the pillows against the headboard. He kicked his shoes off, and leaned back. "Mum has never been reticent when it comes to telling us what we're doing wrong. She nagged Bill about Fleur, she didn't speak to Percy for years because he didn't support Dumbledore, she belittled the twins for years-"

"It must hurt to know that they are the richest Weasleys, even if they are criminals." Draco took off his shoes, and lay down next to Charlie. "Why did she upset you now, if she's been doing it for years?"

"Because for years, it was all about settling down, finding the right person, but she doesn't care about that. If she did, she wouldn't be so upset about us." Charlie shook his head. "No, she's upset that I haven't seen 'reason', that I haven't scratched the itch-"

"That you haven't had your fun, and are finally ready to settle with a woman," Draco finished.

Charlie nodded. "She doesn't understand."

"Or maybe she was telling you the truth, and her objection really is based on the fact that you are with me."

"Are you justifying my mother?" Charlie asked incredulous.

"Good lord, no. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't particularly like her."

"You're so diplomatic."

"I'm well aware of that." Draco grinned. "Your mother is overbearing, interfering, loud, and-"

"And she calls you 'boy'," Charlie said knowingly.

"Yes. As you can see, I don't like her, but she wouldn't be the only parent who would object to having a child involved with me. People bow to me because of my last name, because of my money, because I own a Quidditch team, but they still don't like me and don't trust me, regardless of the Order of Merlin I received."

"I like you."

"You have no choice, Charlie."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. The potion makes me want you, but who you are makes me like you. Anyone who doubts that you are a good man needs only to look at your children. You're raising two wonderful, polite, and caring children."

There was a knock on the door; Draco rested his forehead against Charlie's shoulder. "Ready for round two? Enter," he said louder.

Marduk peeked in. "Is Charlie leaving?" he asked softly.

Draco frowned. "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"I heard Grandmother and Mrs. Weasley talk," he said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Father, but I heard Charlie's name, and-"

"Marduk, it's all right." Draco nodded to the bed. "Come in and close the door."

He did as he was told, and ran to the bed, where he found a seat at the foot of the bed. "Are you staying, then?"

"Of course I am. I'm not leaving you or your father." He extended an arm, and brushed Draco's hair, while looking at the boy, who resembled his lover so much. They were becoming his family, and he knew his mother was right. He would get hurt when it'd be time to leave, but for now, he would enjoy their moments together. 

Marduk smiled brightly. "Good, then can we go out tonight? You promised me you'd take me to the Muggle cinema."

"I will kill Terence Higgs," Draco said in a growl.

"You promised him, though," Charlie said amused.

"Oh, all right, but I'd like to make it clear how much I hate dressing like a Muggle."

Charlie laughed. "We know, but look at the bright side."

"What would that be?"

Charlie grinned. "Your arse looks great in trousers."

The evening among the Muggle would be torture, but judging Charlie's expression, the night promised to be extremely interesting.

* * *

Another month went by, and on the twelfth of December, Charlie celebrated his birthday. He really hadn't expected much; instead the day had been filled with surprise after surprise until they returned home for the evening.

The torches in Draco's room were unusually unlit. Instead, candles floated in different parts of the room. The round table was covered in a white tablecloth. A candle stood in the middle of the table, shimmering against the crystal glasses and the silverware. The remains of a luscious dinner sat on the plates.

"This is nice. Thank you."

Draco smiled. "It's your birthday; it's the least I could do."

"We spent the morning in bed, you had a party for me at team's headquarters, and you bought me a dragon. You know most people don't buy dragons as gifts, don't you?"

"I didn't buy you a dragon. The camp was being forced to get rid of a dragon for lack of funds. I only made a donation in your name."

"How did you even know about the financial problems the camp was having?" Charlie reached over the table and covered Draco's hand with his. "However you knew, thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"Good, because if you didn't want it, I wouldn't know what to do with a dragon," Draco said with a grin, but then he grew serious. "I have something else for you."

"You don't need to buy me anything; a dragon is enough for a lifetime."

"It's not something I bought." Draco interlaced his fingers with Charlie's, biting the inside of his cheek, trying to gather his courage. "I...." He took a deep breath. "I want to tell you about Catherine and the children."

"You don't have to," Charlie rushed to say.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You've lived with us for five months, and not once have you asked about her, unlike most people who ask me even if they don't know me."

"That's because they don't know you." Charlie got up, and pulled Draco with him. "This sounds like a long conversation. I'd rather be comfortable." He paused, and turned to see Draco stare at him with a smirk on his face. "I sound like you now."

"Yes, you do. It's not a bad thing, though. You could sound like your brother. I'll even let you pick which one." Draco winked at Charlie as they walked to the couch and took a seat.

"Do you know that I should kick your arse for insulting my family?"

Draco chuckled. "You haven't done it in five months; I doubt you'll start now. Besides, I wasn't insulting anyone. I was making a comparison. You are the one that assumed that I meant something disparaging."

"Yes, and that's because I know you."

"Yes," Draco said quietly, his mood changing from playful to serious in the blink of an eye. "Do you know that I met Catherine the day of our wedding? Of course you don't. I probably should start from the beginning."

"Take your time, Draco."

"It's been twelve years, and no one has ever heard this story. Time hasn't helped." Draco took Charlie's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders as he leaned against Charlie's side. "I guess, like much in my life, it started with Father. The Ministry never bothered to have a trial, and the only charges they levied against him were trespassing and attempted theft. That allowed Mother and me to visit him. When he learned of my assignment... about Dumbledore, he began making plans for the future. Wills were drafted. If I or a child of mine survived him, then everything would go to us. If not, almost everything would go to Mother. I had similar provisions in my will, only slightly different. If I had children, the mother of the children would receive monthly support, while my mother would manage the money until the children were old enough. The only thing that wouldn't go to my mother or a daughter of mine was this house."

"Why is that?" Charlie asked. He really wasn't interested in wills, but he had a feeling that concentrating on the practical part of the story would help Draco.

"The mansion can only go to a male heir. Both Father and I had Severus as our heir in the event that I should die without a son. There were additional friends named in case he should die as well. We were very thorough."

"I'm glad we never had to worry about that. The only thing my parents have is the Burrow, and there are plenty of heirs around. Not that that house is worth anything financially," Charlie commented.

"This wasn't only about money. We knew that Voldemort had assigned me this task as punishment. He expected me to die. This was about continuing the Malfoy line. So Father said that I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to have a child, and it couldn't be a bastard, either. Through the years, my father had made contacts, so he gave Mother a list of 'acceptable' families with daughters about my age, and she investigated the possibilities."

"Very romantic," Charlie said dryly.

"Very practical. Everything was done quickly. Mother found Alexander Romanov, Russian pure-blood, aristocrat, rumoured to be related to the tsar, with a beautiful nineteen year old daughter. Mother went to meet her, and when she returned she said Catherine was truly beautiful. You should have seen her: pale, shimmering light hair, icy blue eyes, everything a Malfoy could want."

"Why would he want his daughter to marry a sixteen year old boy?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"Aristocrats have titles, but the Romanov, like many aristocrats, had spent his fortune long ago. With our marriage, he would insure that his daughter would have a fortune at her disposal," Draco explained. "I doubt she objected. Like me, she was brought up in a very traditional manner. An arranged marriage was not uncommon."

Charlie smiled "You sound like Aphrodite."

"Or she sounds like me." Draco turned enough and kissed the corner of Charlie's mouth. "Anyway, Catherine was a sweet girl, but I didn't love her. I barely knew her. We got married, had sex, when she didn't get pregnant, I sneaked out of school. Mother would meet me in Hogsmeade, and she'd Apparate me to Moscow. Catherine remained there, because we didn't want anyone here even suspecting that I was married. She finally got pregnant in October. Aphrodite was born at the end of June."

"You must have been ecstatic."

Draco shook his head. "Not really. Remember this was right after I'd left school. I'd failed to do what I'd been told, I had to rely on Severus to keep me alive, I knew Voldemort would find another way to make us pay, and finally I had a daughter. In other words, I had failed again; I didn't have the son my father wanted. We tried again as soon as the mediwizards said that it was all right. By September, she was pregnant again."

"And then you talk about my parents."

Draco smiled. "I did stop, though... not that I had a choice. Toward the end of the pregnancy, she became sick with the avian flue, a Muggle illness, but no one could figure out what it was. She died only a few days after giving birth to Marduk. I still didn't love her, I doubt I could ever love a woman, but she'd become my best friend, my only friend. No one else would speak to me back then. Your side barely tolerated me while I was spying, and my friends weren't sure if it was advantageous for them to be seen with me. I could trust no one but her. I still miss her sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know the worse part? There was no one to blame. This wasn't Potter's fault. It wasn't Voldemort's doing. I didn't even know it was a Muggle illness until later, so I couldn't blame Muggles either. For a time, I thought... I thought it was my fault, that she'd gotten pregnant too quickly, and then I started to blame Marduk. I mean if it weren't for him, she'd still be alive. Boy, did I hate myself for even thinking it."

Charlie kissed Draco's temple, and held him close. "You were young," he whispered. "You were alone. You lost your wife and friend, and you reacted without thinking. Contrary to popular belief, Gryffindors aren't the only ones who do that."

"I bare you my soul and you insult me," Draco said, trying to smile, but failing. "The children still see their grandparents. I never wanted them to lose their connection to their mother."

"So those mysterious trips they take with your mother-"

"They go to Moscow. When they were younger, we spent weeks there. They're both fluent in Russian, but they never speak it in front of me. I think they know it upsets me."

"Do you speak Russian?"

Draco shook his head. "I can pick up a few words, here and there, but not enough to know what people are saying."

"Thank you for telling me." Charlie cupped Draco's face in his hands, and kissed him, slowly at first, becoming more passionate with each new breath. He pushed Draco on his back, and pinned the blond against the couch. "I want something else."

Draco blinked in shock, because Charlie never asked for anything. "If it's within my powers."

"I want you to fuck me."

Draco blinked again. "But... you don't bottom."

"Have you ever bothered to ask?" Charlie asked, smirking much like Draco was wont to do.

"Do you?" Draco asked, still a little shocked.

"Don't worry; you will still get screwed daily." Charlie gave Draco a quick kiss. "Once in a while, I like to change things. Is that a problem?"

Draco shook his head. "We could start by you getting off, and we'll continue with us getting comfortable. How does that sound?"

"Like this has been the best birthday of my life."

"Good, because it's not over yet."

* * *

It was five days before Christmas, and Draco stood, dressed in his finest, waiting for his daughter. "This is ridiculous. He's making her go through a seven hour ride, when he's coming to my house. He could have Apparated with her."

"Snape takes special care in doing what annoys people; however, I'll have to agree with him on this one. The trip on the Hogwarts express is part of the experience, and this is her first time coming home with her friends." Charlie brushed his hand against Draco's, a fleeting gesture that wouldn't be considered inappropriate in the midst of all these families. "You're just upset that you need to wait with the 'commoners'."

"I should be worried; you know me too well." Draco squeezed Charlie's fingers, still looking at the tracks and the train getting closer. "We could start kissing, and send a few of these plebeian families running."

"You're evil, Mr. Malfoy, although I'm tempted to go along with you." Charlie looked around the platform. There were couples everywhere, some with children and some without. You could tell easily the couples who still loved each other, the ones that were fighting, and the ones who ignored each other. "Sometimes, I hate those pure-blood traditions you want to uphold. No one would say anything if we were a man and a woman, but since we're two men...."

"Do you think that without those traditions we'd be welcomed with open arms? Muggles have the same problems, and I don't see the half-bloods and Muggle-borns being any more understanding." Draco turned his head to watch Charlie. "The only difference is that pure-bloods know homosexuality exists, and they turn a blind eye, just like they do when husbands cheat on their wives, or wives find love elsewhere. Muggle-borns become self righteous and try to convince you that you're doing something wrong."

"It isn't wrong," Charlie said stubbornly.

"I don't care if it is or isn't. I'm not interested in moral judgements. It's what makes me happy, and that's enough for me. Everyone else can argue on its morality," he said a little louder to be heard over the noise the train was making as it entered the station. "Finally, they are here."

The doors opened as soon as the train stopped, and students came running out. They didn't have to wait long before Aphrodite walked calmly out of the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by a group of girls, all sporting Slytherin scarves. 

She approached them with a bright smile. "Father, it is so good to see you." The hug she gave Draco didn't last long enough for him. "Hello, Charlie." She kissed his cheek. "Uncle Severus is waiting home for us. We should go."

Draco stared at his daughter. She was a little taller, and a little more composed, but he knew her too well not to recognise the tightly controlled excitement. "Will you tell me what has you so happy?"

She shook her head, but smiled at him. "When we get home."

"Then we'll have to make this quick. Dinky can take care of your trunk." He wrapped his arm around her, and Disapparated. 

"You're finally here," Severus said as Charlie arrived only an instant after Draco and Aphrodite.

Marduk was sitting next to Narcissa, and he didn't look happy. Draco frowned; his son had been fine when they had left. "If you wanted us here sooner, you should have Apparated Aphrodite from school. It would have saved us about seven hours," Draco replied, playing Severus's game, because he knew that they wouldn't get anywhere until Severus had his say.

"I do enough for you, you ungrateful brat," Severus said with affection. 

"That's because you love me, always have."

Severus almost smiled. Almost. "You're as arrogant as your father. However, I must really love you for putting up with you, and for spending my free time to help you." He pulled out his hand from the folds of his robe, and he was holding two small phials. "Gentlemen, you're finally free of each other.

Charlie and Draco exchanged a look, before Charlie took a step forward. "Is that it?"

Severus nodded. "Drink this, and you won't have to deal with each other ever again."

Charlie took the two phials. When he handed one to Draco, their hands brushed together. "This is it, then."

Draco nodded. He tried to smile, but he felt like he'd been punched. Now, he knew why his son was so upset, and he shared the feeling, although he hid it much better. "Cheers," Draco said, while he uncapped the phial, and swallowed the content in one gulp. It tasted awful, like most potions did, but the bitter taste in his mouth had little to do with the antidote.

Charlie drank his with slow precision, before looking around. "I guess... I guess I should go now."

Marduk got up from the couch, and ran to hug Charlie. "You promised you'd stay. You promised you wouldn't leave us."

Draco stepped forward, and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Charlie has his life, Marduk. He has put it on hold for us, but he can't anymore." _He should stay_ , he wanted to scream, but instead he tried to be the adult. "He needs to go, and you must let go." Draco, however, didn't want to let go. Charlie had become a vital part of his life, and now he was leaving because of a potion.

Charlie leaned down, and kissed the top of Marduk's head. "Your father is right, but I promise to be around, okay? We can still go to the cinema together if you'd like."

"I'd like for you to stay,"

"I'm sorry, Marduk," Charlie said in a whisper. "Professor, thank you for the potion. Narcissa, I hope you have a happy Christmas." He had to pull Marduk's hands away, so that he could kiss Aphrodite. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Charlie."

Finally, he approached Draco, stopping in front of him. Charlie raised his hand, cupping Draco's cheek. "You take care of yourself."

Draco leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for an instant. "I will, and if you ever get overwhelmed by your family, you know you can hide here," 

Charlie closed the gap, and kissed Draco. It was brief, chaste, poignant, and Draco never wanted it to end, but too soon, they stepped back. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye," Draco said softly as he watched Charlie leave.

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, and Charlie was feeling claustrophobic. Everyone, and their spouse and children, was at the Burrow. The tree with the gifts seemed to fill the small room. Everyone spoke loudly, trying to be heard over the other voices.

Charlie stood in a corner, praying for some silence, missing the large and empty rooms at the mansion. His headache was becoming worse with each passing moment, and there were more gifts to be opened.

"Oy, Charlie, this one is for you," Ron said, holding a package up.

Charlie looked at the room, and the mass of paper, toys and bodies he would have to go through to get to the package. "Why don't you open it for me?"

Ron ripped the wrapping paper, opened the large box and then stared at its contents, speechless for a moment. "This must be from Malfoy," he finally said, as he picked up a brand new broom. "It's the Tornado 2009. They aren't supposed to be out until March."

Charlie smiled when he saw the broom. "The team will start using them before the season restarts, after the winter break."

"It's nice of him to send one," Harry commented. "Even if he's still a prick."

"He's not," Charlie said under his breath, not trying to make himself heard, because he wasn't interested in making a point. Draco relished his reputation of being a prick, and would hate to be defended. 

"Did you send him something?" Molly asked.

"I sent gifts for Aphrodite and Marduk," Charlie answered politely. He had also sent a small gift for Draco, but it was no one's business.

The attention went back to the gifts, and Charlie used the opportunity to go outside. He leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes, only to reopen them when he heard the door open. "Hey, Bill."

Bill mimicked Charlie's position, standing shoulder to shoulder with Charlie. "Are you all right?"

"Sure, I'm fine. I just need time to adjust to the changes. I'll be back to the camp in January, and out of the Burrow. I'll have my friends around. I'll be okay." Charlie closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The chilly air burned his lungs, and the pain was a refreshing change to the dull ache that had filled him since leaving Draco. "I miss him, I miss Marduk, and even Aphrodite."

Bill's fingers clamped on Charlie's shoulder. "It's only been a few days. Give it time, and I'm sure you'll be fine without him."

Charlie turned his head and stared at Bill. "Why do I have to? I know it started with a potion, but... we've been together for almost six months, that's longer than any relationship I've been in, I like him, I like his family. Why do I need to live without him because the potion stopped working?"

Bill smiled sadly. "Because he's Draco Malfoy, because he's got more money than you can imagine, because the dailies have been filled of his affairs, because a Malfoy doesn't settle down with a Weasley. Charlie, listen to me: stop obsessing over this, over Draco Malfoy."

Charlie nodded. "I know you're right. He's handsome, rich, he could have anyone he wants, he's... he's Draco Malfoy," he finished with a small smile. "He's the most arrogant, self centred bloke I've ever met, and I don't have a chance now. He's just the person I think I might fall in love with."

"I'm sorry," Bill said gently.

"So am I."

* * *

Draco woke up when he felt the mattress shift next to him. "Charlie," he murmured, extending a hand.

"Father, wake up, wake up. Can we open the gifts, please?" Marduk said, jumping on the bed.

"Yes, Father, please," Aphrodite intoned. "We've been waiting forever."

Draco rubbed his eyes, and opened them. "You've been waiting since last Christmas, or possibly your birthday, or even more accurately the last twenty mintues, but definitely not forever. All right, since I am awake, and not by choice, let's go."

"We'll wait for you downstairs." Marduk got off the bed and ran out of the room. 

Aphrodite sat on the edge of the bed, her robe free of any wrinkles. She studied her father as he got dressed. "You called out for Charlie."

Draco froze. He didn't think anyone had noticed that he missed Charlie. "Excuse me?"

"When Marduk woke you up, you said 'Charlie'," Aphrodite explained.

Draco breathed easier. "Habit," he said nonchalantly as he almost pulled off his nightgown, and then stopped. "Don't you have something better to do than watching me get dressed?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, and turned around. "About Charlie-"

"There is nothing to say about Charlie." Draco's voice was muffled by the robe he was pulling on. "He's fine and back home where he should be. I'm fine and home where I should be. Can you drop the subject now?"

Aphrodite smiled knowingly. "I only said his name, Father, maybe you're protesting a little too much." She turned around and looked at her father. "Marduk misses him, and you say it's all right, so why is it not okay for you to miss him? We would understand."

"I'm sure you would, but Weasleys and Malfoys don't miss each other. Marduk is a child, he doesn't understand that yet, but he will." Draco raised his eyes and found his mother standing by the door. "Is everyone coming to my room this morning? I haven't seen Severus yet."

"He's already downstairs, stopping your son from opening all the gifts." She smiled at them. "And good morning."

"Good morning, Grandmother. I'll go down, and help Uncle Severus." She went to her father, rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed Draco, before leaving the room.

"You need to fix your hair," Narcissa said, as she walked inside.

"Yes, Mother, I still know how to brush my hair," Draco drawled out. He picked up the brush, and stood in front of the mirror.

"Let me." She took the brush from his hand, and began brushing the back of his hair. "I loved doing this when you were a child. I convinced your father to sit still once in a while. He enjoyed it, too, not that he would ever admit it."

Draco smiled at his mother's reflection. "He enjoyed keeping everyone guessing about his emotions."

"I think he enjoyed letting people think that he had none," she replied. "I think you're much like him."

The smile disappeared, and Draco gave her a hard and calculating look. "I don't know where you plan to go with this, but I'm not in the mood, Mother."

She went around him and put the brush down. Her hands went to his shoulders. Narcissa looked at her son for a moment, and smiled softly. "You are my son, my only son. I've always loved you more than life itself."

"Is there a point to this, Mother?"

"The point is that I want you happy, and you've been skulking through the house for the past five days. Now, I'd like to think that it's some random occurrence, but if it's not, and if you are missing a certain redhead, then you wouldn't have to admit it, after all you are a Malfoy. However, you are a very smart man, and you can find a way to spend time with him, without admitting anything."

Draco creased his brows. "When did you start supporting my relationship with Charlie?"

"You didn't have a relationship, Draco. You had a potion," she said calmly.

"If you think that, why are you telling me to spend time with him?"

"Because I have been wrong once or twice in my life, not that I'll ever admit it in public," she said with a smile. "And because it was possible that I _am_ right and you are feeling the aftershocks of the potion, and you just need time to adjust, however walking around the house like you're mourning won't help anyone. Speak with the man, and you'll know whether I'm right or not, and if I'm not and Charlie is the one, then do something about it, because you deserve to be happy."

"Have I told you how much I love you, Mother?" 

Narcissa shook her head. "But I've always known." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go open those gifts before your children start complaining." With a nod, they both Apparated into the drawing room.

* * *

_RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR_  
MINISTER OF MAGIC  
requests  
THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY  
for the annual  
New Year's Eve Bash 

_SEVEN-THIRTY IN THE EVENING_  
31 DECEMBER 2008  
MINISTRY BUILDING  
LONDON 

* * *

Charlie was at the bar, ordering something stronger than the champagne that was floating around, when a very familiar blond sat on the stool next to him.

"You look bored," Draco said.

Charlie smiled. "Last time you did this, we ended up together for almost six months."

"I doubt your brothers have spiked the drinks here." Draco turned to face Charlie. "However, if you are bored, I have a story for you."

Charlie put his drink down, and turned as well. He rested his hand on the bar, his fingers brushing against Draco's. The contact felt tremendously good after eleven long days without Draco. "All right, tell me this story."

"There was this incredibly intelligent and gorgeous man, who, because of fate and two evil redheads, was forced to live with a very uncouth man. If you saw him, you would think he'd grown up in a pigsty. Being intelligent, the man figured out that there was no point in making both their lives horrid by pointing out all of the uncouth man's faults. Instead, he agreed to be nice, and they learned to live together peacefully."

"I know this story, but it's... slightly different." Charlie stroke Draco's fingers with slow movements. "In the story I know, they kept arguing-"

"That was just habit," Draco said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, the one that wasn't touching Charlie. "They really enjoyed living together. They ate together, they worked together, and they even went to the cinema together. They really enjoyed each other's company, and the potion wasn't really a bother, or at least that's the version I know. What do you think?"

Charlie reached for Draco's face, but his hand dropped before making contact. There were too many people around, and Draco kept saying that they shouldn't have any public displays. "I think I like your version much better than mine."

"Of course you do," Draco said with a smirk. "Back to the story, their families thought they were better off without each other. It actually made sense since they had little in common."

"Yes, I mean the intelligent man was also rich and handsome, and he could have his pick," Charlie said.

"And the uncouth man wasn't really so uncouth. He liked to play the part a lot, but underneath he was a loving man, who did his best to help the intelligent man and his children." Draco squeezed Charlie's fingers. "Anyways, to continue with the story, the evil twins and the knight in black armour slaved over different concoctions until the knight found a cure for the two men."

"And they lived happily ever after. Isn't that how stories end?"

Draco took Charlie's glass and took a sip, before laying it down again. "That's what one would assume, but they never tell you what happens after the book ends."

Charlie moved closer, standing between Draco's legs. He rested a hand on each thigh. "Do you know the rest of the story?"

"Partially. I know that the intelligent man felt that things were wrong. He would say things and realise that the other man wasn't next to him anymore. He rolled in bed seeking warmth, but there was none. He prepared two cups of tea, but there was no one else to drink the second cup. He couldn't really explain why. The other man was not anyone he would have picked for himself. In fact, he never thought he'd ever settle with anyone. However, being the smart man that he was, he understood that the lack of comprehension didn't change how he felt." Draco put the glass down on the bar, and put his hand on Charlie's hip. "He knew that things would be different now, with no potion to use as an excuse, but he wanted that man back in his life, and he was willing to adjust to a different set of circumstances.... At least consider keeping your job with the team."

Charlie smiled. "You only know part of the story. The man who pretended to be uncouth, and was not raised in a sty, also knew that life was not as interesting without the very gorgeous man. Reason told him that he should stay away, but being a Gryffindor, he tended to jump into situations without thinking."

"Is that so?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, very much so, and he decided that when one did something, one had to go all the way."

"Always thinking about sex," Draco commented, amused.

Charlie chuckled. "Idiot. I don't want the job, Draco... okay, I want the job, but I don't want _just_ the job."

"Your drawers are still empty, if you're interested." Draco got off the stool, his body melting against Charlie. "Or we can come up with a different solution."

"What? You at Malfoy Manor and me at the Burrow? And then what? I spend every night at your house. Sorry, you'll have to give up the extra closet space."

Draco smiled. "If I must."

"You must."

"Father, Father." They jumped apart at the sound of Marduk's voice.

"Marduk, Aphrodite, it is good to see you."

"Charlie." Aphrodite kissed his cheek, but Marduk hugged him tight.

"What is it?" Draco asked. "There must be a reason why you were screaming."

"Oh, yes, they are starting the count down to the midnight and Grandmother wants you there," Marduk said.

Draco took Aphrodite's hand and started to walk. He stopped and turned his head. "Coming?"

"Not yet," Charlie answered, but followed the two. He kept an arm around Marduk as they moved through the sea of people.

Draco stopped when he saw the Weasleys near his mother and Severus. His aunt Andromeda, her husband, daughter and Lupin completed the group. "This should be fun," he muttered under his breath, before plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Good evening, everyone," he said politely.

"Look, they found Charlie as well," Molly said, smiling at the children.

"They were together," Aphrodite answered.

"They are together," Marduk repeated with a grin, and then looked at his father. "You are, aren't you?"

"And how would you come to such conclusion?" Draco asked, ignoring the amusement on Charlie's face.

"You're smiling again," Marduk replied.

Scrimgeour's voice boomed in the room. "Five...four..."

"Saved by the bell," Charlie whispered as he got closer to Draco.

"Three...two...one... Happy New Year!"

Charlie was gone again, kissing and hugging his family. Draco did the same, grateful that it took a lot less time with his own family. Unfortunately, the Weasleys insisted on hugging and kissing him, too. Something about friendship, or some such nonsense.

Suddenly, Charlie was standing in front of him, and they were toe to toe. "You're closer than propriety dictates," Draco said softly.

"Then, it won't make a difference if I do this." Charlie wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Their heads titled, their eyes closed, and amidst the chaos of voices and music, their lips met. It was perfect. Until- "What was that?" he asked, jumping apart.

"The picture that will grace the society page in the Daily Prophet," Draco said. "I can have it suppressed if you like."

"Does it happen often?"

"Any time that I'm at a public event," Draco said, unsure of how Charlie would react.

The redhead nodded slowly. "At least I'll know if you're with someone else."

Draco laughed. "You certainly will."

Charlie pulled Draco close again. "Happy New Year, Draco."

"It won't be a boring one."

Charlie grinned. Things would never be boring with Draco around.


End file.
